Chronicles of Dranier
by sagadraco
Summary: Esta es la historia de Rofin y Micchi 2 amigos que inician su viaje, Micchi una chica guapa,vivas e indecisa. Rofin un chico timido que desea ser alguien a la vista de Micchi, aunque el destino les tenga preparadas sorpresas,advercidades y muchas dudas.
1. Capitulo 1: Inicia el Viaje

Capitulo 1: Inicio del viaje.

El sol bañaba el pequeño pueblo de Courtus, este lugar se encontraba en los linderos de la región capital de Prontera, los habitantes iniciaban sus actividades, en una de las casas se encontraba Rofin, un chico flacuchento, y de pelo alborotado color oscuro, se encontraba dormido aun en la fresca mañana, tenía un agradable sueño, de el siendo un poderoso Wizard y enfrentado grandes monstruos, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por la luz del sol que le dio de lleno en el rostro, abrió los ojos, y aun con la vista borrosa miro un rostro enfrente del suyo, poco a poco empezó a reconocer , unos ojos azules una piel blanca y unos largos cabellos dorados adornaban la cara de la chica , una cara que Rofin le gustaba mirar.

-Vamos Rofin despierta, hoy es nuestro gran día.- dijo la chica.

-Micchi aún es temprano, déjame dormir cinco minutos más.- Protesto Rofin al momento que se tapaba de nuevo con su sabana.

-Claro que no, apúrate, te espero abajo- ordeno Micchi al momento que le quitaba la sabana.

A Rofin no le quedo más remedio que levantarse y tomar una ducha, después de ducharse y ponerse ropa, bajo hacia la cocina, encontró a Micchi y a su madre tomando un desayuno, este se sentó y también tomo el desayuno.

La razón de tanto apuro era que Rofin cumplía los 14 años, edad requerida para poder inscribirse en la Novice guild, Micchi había cumplido los 14 años un par de meses atrás pero decidió esperar a Rofin para poder ir juntos. Después de haber tomado su desayuno tomaron sus mochilas con comida para el viaje, Micchi y Rofin salieron del pueblo, al llegar a una colina miraron hacia el pequeño pueblo, no sabían cuando volverían a verlo, se dirigían al pueblo más cercano con una Novice Guild, esta se encontraba a medio día de camino, todo el trayecto fue tranquilo, llegaron al pueblo de Farem al atardecer, así que decidieron mejor llegar a la posada, eh ir a la Novice guild hasta la mañana siguiente.

En la mañana se levantaron temprano y se dirigieron a la Novice guild, al entrar vieron a varios chicos que estaban también ahí para iniciar su vida de aventureros, uno a uno fue hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba un Novice registrando el nombre de cada chico, paso primero Micchi, le entregaron unas ropas y se fue a una habitación que el Novice le indico, le toco el turno a Rofin, llego al mostrador, y el Novice lo vio.

-Hola joven aventurero, a este lugar vienen las almas que desean tener grandes aventuras y grandes viajes por el vasto mundo, dime tu deseas esa vida para ti.- pregunto el Novice a Rofin.

-Si.- respondió Rofin

-Muy bien, toma esto y ve hacia aquella habitación y póntelo.- le entrego ropa y una pequeña caja.

Rofin fue hacia la habitación y se puso la ropa que no era otra más que el uniforme de los Novice, abrió la caja y esta contenía un pequeño cuchillo, una cantimplora de agua, unas galletas, y una pequeña bolsa con 50 Zenys, Rofin salió a la sala ahí encontró a Micchi Charlando con varios chicos, Rofin empezó a pensar que Micchi solo lo espero para llegar a este punto, y que muy posiblemente tendría el que ir solo o junto a alguien mas, Micchi socializaba con cualquiera que estuviera enfrente, en cambio Rofin se mantenía apartado socializar no era su fuerte, de vez en cuando saludaba si era necesario.

En eso el Novice los empezó a llamar uno por uno, y les entregaba un collar con el emblema de los Novice, llego el turno de Micchi, recibió su emblema, se dirigió a un grupo de novatos que ya habían recibido su emblema, miro hacia donde estaba Rofin le sonrió y le dijo adiós con la mano, Rofin contesto el adiós, había pasado lo que tanto temía, tendría que ir solo, después de varios minutos llego el turno de Rofin y le entregaron su collar, este se dirigió a un mapa que se encontraba en la pared de la Novice guild, ahora que estaba solo debería pensar donde iría, tomo la decisión de ir hacia Payon, miro de nuevo el mapa y en su mente pidió que algún día volviera a ver a Micchi.

Salió de la Novice guild, miro hacia un árbol que estaba enfrente y ahí sentada jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello dorado, ella lo vio y le regalo otra de las sonrisas que Rofin le encantaban, las sonrisas que solo su mejor amiga le regalaba, se acerco a ella y esta se paro.

-Por que tardaste.-pregunto Micchi

-Pues no se jejeje.-Respondio Rofin

-Rofin mi hermano me espera en Prontera por que no vamos hacia allá.- le dijo Micchi

Rofin Afirmo con la cabeza, y sonrió, no tendría que viajar solo, estaría con ella, así los dos amigos iniciaron su camino hacia Prontera, el inicio de su aventura por fin empezaba.


	2. capitulo 2: Vieja Amistad, reencuentro

Capitulo 2: Vieja Amistad, reencuentro.

Han pasado solo 2 días desde que Micchi y Rofin habían salido de la Novice guild y ya tenían un pequeño problema, este era que ya no tenían alimento, Micchi no había racionado nada de su comida y devoro parte de la de Rofin, así que desde la noche anterior ya se les había terminado, Micchi empezó a quejarse, Rofin mejor no decía nada para no alterar mas a Micchi, prefería dejar que ella se quejara sola a tener que discutir con ella.

Pero Micchi no soporto mucho y finalmente el hambre la venció, y decidió sentarse.

-no daré un paso más hasta comer algo.- dijo Micchi tajantemente.

-Si no te hubieras comido todo el primer día aun tendríamos comida.- Le recalco Rofin que ella provoco esa situación.

Pero este reclamo solo provoco que Micchi se alterara mas, Rofin no sabía qué hacer para poder detenerlo, en eso una idea algo tonta le vino a la mente.

-Oye Micchi, escuche por ahí que los poring son comestibles.- le dijo Rofin poniendo la cara más seria que podía, ni el mismo se creía lo que había dicho.

-Bueno ve por uno.- dijo alegremente Micchi, que se trago lo que dijo Rofin.

Rofin salió en busca de un poring, que abundaban por todo el lugar así que no le resulto difícil capturar uno, tomo al poring que era un poco más grande que la palma de su mano, se dirigió hacia Micchi y se lo ofreció.

-No me lo puedo comer así, se mueve mucho.- le dijo la chica mirando a Rofin.

Este entendió que Micchi quería que se encargara del trabajo, saco su cuchillo, y se preparo para clavarlo en el poring pero al ver su pequeña carita, empezó a darle remordimiento, miro a Micchi, esta lo veía atento, al ver Micchi que Rofin no hacía nada, se incorporo y le arrebato el Poring, Un minuto más tarde devoraba rápidamente al poring.

-Viscoso, algo desagradable, pero no comer es peor.- le decía a Rofin mientras comía la ultima parte de lo que fue un poring.

"Micchi parece una niña dulce y tierna pero es muy cruel cuando se lo propone" pensó Rofin que conocía a su amiga desde hace años.

Micchi un poco satisfecha, se levanto así pudieron continuar su camino, pero unas horas más tarde Micchi empezó a quejarse de nuevo por el hambre, esta vez Rofin también empezó a sentir estragos por el hambre, así que decidieron descansar cerca de un pequeño lago que había cerca, los dos se sentaron mirando hacia el calmado lago, pero un aroma empezó a llamarles la atención, Micchi se incorporo y trato de ver de dónde provenía ese olor, camino hacia un grupo de arboles que se encontraban más adelante, junto a uno de ellos había una pequeña fogata, y en esta unos pescados que se estaban asando, Micchi llamo a Rofin para comunicarle su descubrimiento, Micchi trato de buscar con la mirada al dueño de dicha comida, pero al no verlo ella dio por sentado que él se había ido y abandonado su fogata, y ella no se perdonaría desperdiciar tan deliciosa comida. Llamo a Rofin, este se acerco a donde estaba Micchi y vio como se empezaba a devorar el primer pescado.

-Micchi no deberías comértelo, el dueño puede estar por aquí.- la regaño.

-No te preocupes, se ha de ver ido, toma uno.- le dijo mientras le entregaba uno a Rofin.

Este también busco al dueño, pero no lo vio, miro hacia el pescado que traía en la mano, pero no estaba muy seguro de comerlo, Micchi tomo otro mas después de haber devorado el primero, cuando iba a darle la primera mordida, le fue arrebatado de golpe el pescado, los dos miraron hacia donde fue a parar, estaba clavado por una flecha a un tronco, miraron hacia el otro lado y encontraron a un Archer, su cabello rojo era alborotado, sus ojos tenían el mismo intenso color que su cabello, este no dejaba de apuntar hacia Rofin y Micchi

-Robar comida de otros es algo malo.- les dijo el Archer.

-Disculpa, es que mi amiga tenía hambre y no se resistió, lo siento.- se disculpo Rofin

-Perdón, no era mi intención.- también se disculpo Micchi.

-Una pregunta ¿ustedes son del pueblo de Courtus?- pregunto el Archer

-Si somos de ahí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Rofin asombrado de que supiera de donde eran

-Te llamas Rofin y ella Micchi ¿me equivoco?- dijo el Archer aun apuntándoles.

-Si, ¿cómo es que sabes nuestros nombres?-pregunto intrigada Micchi.

-Que decepción ya no me recuerdan.- dijo el Archer sonriendo, mientras guardaba la flecha y arco.

-¡GARAELLL!- gritaron al unisonó Micchi y Rofin.

-Como están Amigos, tanto tiempo sin verlos, perdonen lo de hace rato yo también no los reconocía, ¿Qué han hecho?, vaya, comamos los tres juntos.- les dijo Acercándose.

Un reencuentro inesperado llego para Micchi y Rofin, Garael, en el pasado vivía en el puerto de Courtus, era un año mayor que Micchi, ellos 3 fueron grandes amigos, pero cuando Garael cumplió los 11 años tuvo que mudarse del pueblo junto con su familia, y después de 4 años se reunieron los 3 amigos de nuevo.


	3. Capitulo 3: Flechas Amigas

Capitulo 3: Flechas Amigas, Amigas un viaje juntos.

La tarde cedía su paso a la noche, Garael y Rofin, fueron a buscar un poco de leña para mantener encendida la fogata toda la noche, además que habían sido invitados por Micchi a alejarse en lo que ella se daba un baño en el pequeño lago, así que los amigos aprovecharon para platicar un poco.

-Rofin que suerte tienes de andar con una linda chica.- le decía Garael mientras recogían un pequeño tronco que les serviría de leña.

-Claro si tu lo dices.- le contesto con algo de sarcasmo.

-Rofin tu y yo sabemos que te gusta Micchi desde niños.- le decía su amigo puesto que Rofin hacía años que le había confesado sus sentimientos por Micchi.

-si pero tú sabes que para Micchi, yo solamente soy su Amigo y nada mas.- miro a Garael con algo de tristeza.

-Vamos amigo no te preocupes algún día ella se dará cuenta y ya verás que te corresponderá.- le dijo Garael mientras le indicaba que ya era hora de regresar.

Llegaron al campamento y estaba Micchi junto a la fogata, ya lista para dormir, Garael decidió que era mejor tomar un baño ya que se habían ensuciado, Rofin y este se fueron al lago y Garael se quito la ropa sin dudar, en cambio Rofin, trataba de evitar que Garael lo mirara sin ropa, siempre había sido un niño algo penoso, terminaron de bañarse y fueron a donde Micchi. Encontraron a esta casi dormida, por lo que decidieron mejor dormir, mañana habría tiempo de sobra para seguir conversando.

Llego la mañana, tomaron un pequeño desayuno y continuaron su camino.

-¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?- pregunto Garael.

-Vamos hacia Prontera.- le respondió Micchi.

-Yo me Dirijo hacia Payon, tendremos que separarnos mañana.

-Que mal.- dijo Micchi pues tenía las esperanzas que Garael los acompañara.

Caminaron durante toda la mañana, el paisaje empezó a ser gobernado por arboles, decidieron ir a descansar, Garael fue a cazar la comida, mientras que Rofin juntaba leña para la fogata, Micchi solo miraba a Rofin trabajar, y tras varios Minutos se aburrió, se levanto y empezó a caminar alejándose de Rofin.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Rofin.

-Solo voy a dar un pequeño paseo no te preocupes.- le contesto Micchi sin mirarlo.

-No te alejes mucho.- le recalco Rofin.

- te lo prometo papà.- le dijo Micchi burlonamente y se volteo solo para enseñarle la lengua.

Rofin, sigue tranquilamente tratando de encender la fogata, tras unos minutos lo logro, se sintió satisfecho, pero unos gritos lo pusieron alerta, escucho a los lejos los gritos de Micchi, sin pensarlo salió corriendo hacia donde él creía que provenían los gritos, corrió rápidamente esquivando arboles y troncos caídos, cuando volvió a escuchar un segundo grito acelero su paso, llego hacia el lugar donde provenían los gritos, encontró a Micchi tirada en el suelo tratando de defenderse de un enorme lobo, Rofin sin pensarlo saco su cuchillo y se abalanzo contra el lobo, brinco sobre su espalda, se aferro a ella y con una mano le clavo su cuchillo en el costado, pero la piel dura del lobo solo permitió que se encajare un par de centímetros el cuchillo, el lobo al sentir encima a Rofin, se sacudió y aventándolo a este a un costado, Rofin se incorporo, vio como el lobo lanzaba una mordía hacia él, este interpuso su brazo y el lobo encajo sus colmillos en el. Rofin grito de dolor, tomo su cuchillo y le clavo en un ojo del lobo, este se separo y emitió gruñidos de dolor, para la mala suerte de Rofin en vez de alejarse se enfureció aun mas, volvió a atacar a Rofin este lo esquivo, nuevamente intento el lobo morder a Rofin pero este le clavo de nueva cuenta su cuchillo en un costado, Rofin empezaba a cansarse, cuando el lobo nuevamente ataco no alcanzo a esquivarlo y recibió una tremenda mordida en la pierna, un nuevo grito de dolor salió de la boca de Rofin, el lobo embistió a Rofin tirándolo al suelo, Micchi se levanto y ataco al lobo con su cuchillo pero con muy poca suerte, el lobo la miro y la embistió, de nuevo puso su atención en ella, al ver esto Rofin, reuniendo lo último de su Fuerza se puso de pie, brinco de nuevo a la Espalda del lobo y clavo varias veces su cuchillo en el costado del lobo, este se sacudió frenéticamente ,aventando pesadamente al suelo a Rofin, este trato de volverse a poner de pie, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron, el lobo se acerco a Rofin, Micchi intento pararse pero estaba totalmente paralizada por el miedo, el lobo lanzo una mordida a la cara de Rofin, este metió sus manos, el lobo encajo sus dientes en los brazos de este, empezó a sacudir su cabeza, Rofin sentía como su carne se empezaba hacer jirones en eso un grito se escucho.

-¡DOBLE STRAFEEE!!!-

El grito provino de Garael, un par de flechas salieron a gran velocidad de su arco, impactando el costado del lobo, mandándolo lejos de Rofin, el lobo trato de incorporarse, pero un par mas de flechas cegaron su vida, Rofin abrió los ojos, trato de buscar a Micchi con la mirada pero ya no pudo más y perdió el conocimiento.

La luz del sol de la mañana golpeo el rostro de Rofin este abrió sus ojos, se sentó inmediatamente, y vio a Micchi sentada junto a él.

-Micchi ¿estas bien?, ¿Qué paso con el lobo?- pregunto Rofin, aunque también llamo su atención que sus brazos vendados no le dolían para nada,

-todo está bien, Garael mato al lobo, el es un héroe, si no es por el hubiera muerto.- le dijo Micchi llena de admiración.

"¿solo Garael?, ¿Acaso lo que yo hice fue inútil?" se preguntaba Rofin así mismo enojado

-Rofin por fin despertaste, ¿te duele algo?- pregunto Garael que venía llegando con un par de lunatics para almorzar.

-No, es increíble, debería dolerme mucho, pero no me duele nada.- se dijo un Rofin aun Asombrado.

-Para nada es que te puse una Red herb, es una Excelente medicina.- Dijo Garael mirando con satisfacción que su amigo estuviera bien.

El resto del día esperaron a que Rofin se recuperara, en la mañana siguiente continuaron su camino, llegaron a una desviación de camino era aquí donde se separarían nuevamente los 3 amigos.

-Creo que es hora que me vaya.- dijo Garael algo apenado.

-Que mal que no puedas venir con nosotros.- le dijo Micchi un poco triste.

-¿Les gustaría que los acompañara?-pregunto Garael

-Por su puesto amigo.- le respondió Rofin con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues entonces iré con ustedes, ¿van a Prontera a ver a tu hermano no, Micchi?, entonces vayamos para allá.- les dijo un Garael emocionado.

Micchi y Rofin se alegraron, ya que no viajarían solos, ahora los acompañaría nada menos que su mejor amigo, por fin los 3 amigos estarían reunidos nuevamente para vivir aventuras, como cuando eran niños.


	4. Capitulo 4: Marvin

Capítulo IV: Marvin

Han pasado un par de días desde que Rofin, Micchi y Garael se reencontraron, pasaban el día conversando sobre que había hecho Garael estos años, y demás historias, se adentraban mas y mas a un espeso bosque, Garael les informo que este era el principio el bosque de Prontera que si caminaban sin distracciones tardarían un par de días más en llegar a la ciudad, Rofin y Micchi se alegraron de escuchar estas noticias, Garael ya tenía un poco más de un año como aventurero, y les parecía que el seria un excelente compañero, tendrían alguien que los ayudara a mejorar y tener un camino más fácil.

Caminaban por una parte muy espesa del bosque, la luz no penetraba con facilidad las copas de los arboles, Garael y Micchi caminaban tranquilamente, pero Rofin estaba un poco preocupado, le aterraba como se veía el camino, durante una pequeña vuelta en el sendero Rofin advirtió una persona que estaba parado a mitad del sendero, Garael y Micchi se percataron también del extraño, el sujeto se fue acercando y les permitió verlo.

-Hola niños, no deberían estar viajando solos por estos lugares tan solitarios, podría ser peligroso y pasarles algo.- dijo de manera burlona el sujeto

-¿quién eres tú?- le pregunto seria Micchi.

-ah solo un viajero pequeña damita, pero verán seré benevolente les dejare pasar tranquilamente si me dan todo el dinero que traigan.- les dijo el extraño.

-¿Qué has dicho, no te daremos nada? Le dijo con fiereza Micchi.

-Micchi, Rofin, yo lo distraeré, ese sujeto es un Rogué, es mucho más fuerte que yo, váyanse, yo los alcanzare luego.- les dijo Preocupado Garael

-irse, como creen que dejare que se vayan, vamos damita nos divertiremos mucho.- le dijo el Rogué.

Garael no soporto mas tomo su arco y lanzo una flecha directamente al Rogué, pero se quedo sorprendido como este la detuvo fácilmente con una mano, Garael envió varios disparos consecutivos y el Rogué los esquivaba con facilidad, El Rogué saco una daga de su espalda.

-Muy bien niños ya basta de juegos.- les dijo el Rogué, Rofin Micchi sacaron sus pequeños cuchillos también.

Garael sabía que 2 Novice y un Archer no serian rival para un Rogué, estaba nervioso no veía la salida, el Rogué dio un paso cuando por detrás e Rofin, Garael y Micchi salieron un puñado de flechas que fueron a dar frente al Rogué, todos miraron el lugar donde provenía las flechas, de entre los arboles salió una figura, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos tan azules como el cielo miraba fijamente al Rogué.

-Es un Sniper.- dijo Garael asombrado.

-Por qué no dejas a estos chicos tranquilos y te vas, pero si lo deseas podemos arreglarlo de otra forma.- antes de que terminara el Sniper su frase su arco apuntaba directamente al Rogué, este se sabía superado, no tendría posibilidad ante un Sniper, así que decidió huir, Rofin y Garael miraron al Sniper, había algo familiar en el, este les sonrió.

-Hola chicos.- les dijo al momento de guardar su arco.

-Hermanito, nos has salvado.- dijo Micchi corriendo hacia el Sniper.

-HERMANO, MARVIN.- dijo Rofin ya tenía un par de años que no veía a Marvin el hermano mayor de Micchi.

Rofin, hey acaso no eres tu Garael?- le pregunto Marvin al joven archer.

-si- contesto presuroso Garael.

Así los 4 siguieron su camino hacia Prontera, ahora que Marvin estaba con ellos la aventura seria más grande.


	5. Capitulo 5: Sendero de la luz, camino de

Capitulo 5: Sendero de la luz, camino de la espada.

Tras el altercado con el Rogué y ser rescatados por Marvin, continuaron su camino hacia Prontera, con Marvin custodiándolos, Rofin y Micchi ponían en práctica los consejos de batalla que les daban Garael y Marvin, pasaron un par de días aun en el espeso bosque, pero conforme avanzaban poco a poco, el bosque cedía y era más común el ir y venir de aventureros, la emoción empezó a invadir a Rofin, era la primera vez que estaría en la ciudad capital de Prontera.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de ir a la ciudad, tomaremos ahí un par de días para descansar en la posada- les sugirió Marvin.

-Que bueno, por fin tendremos camas blandas y calientitas para dormir, y no el frio suelo del bosque.- exclamo con alegría Micchi.

-Garael me comento que antes de encontrarlos tenía pensado ir a la ciudad de payon para ir a tomar la prueba de Hunter, a lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, Rofin y Micchi, ¿Qué profesión es la que desean tener?- Rofin y Micchi se quedaron pensativos unos segundos.

-Yo quiero ser Merchant- les dijo Micchi.

-Pues a mí me gustaría ser Mage- dijo pensativo Rofin

-Muy bien entonces iremos a la ciudad de Prontera descansaremos ahí, luego iremos al puerto de Alberta para la prueba de Micchi, luego viajaremos a Geffen para la prueba de Rofin y de ahí a Payon para la prueba de Garael, díganme ¿están de acuerdo?- los 3 asintieron.

Así que sin más interrupciones se dirigieron hacia Prontera, un par de horas caminando subieron a una pequeña colina desde la cual pudieron observar a lo lejos las blancas murallas de la ciudad y el castillo de Prontera, Marvin les indico que había que darse prisa para llegar a la posada antes de la hora de la cena.

Pasaban por un pequeño claro de bosque, cuando miraron a un Novice corriendo, este era perseguido por un Eclipse y varios Lunatics, Marvin y Garael se preparaban para ayudar al novato cuando un sujeto se interpuso entre el Novice y el Eclipse, desenvaino su espada y con un rápido movimiento venció de este, detrás del novato una chica se le acerco, puso sus manos frente al novato y una luz verde lo cubrió, la chica continuo pronunciando palabras que no alcanzaban a entender varias luces y figuras envolvieron al Novice, este se levanto, les hizo una reverencia y se marcho corriendo, notaron que la velocidad del Novice era aun mayor que cuando escapaba del Eclipse, Rofin quedo impresionado con el sujeto de la espada, y la facilidad con la que derroto a su enemigo y recordó lo humillante que fue para el perder la pelea con el lobo.

-El es un Knight- Le dijo Marvin al ver como Rofin no le quitaba la vista

-Para convertirte en uno de ellos primero debes ser un Swordman y la chica es una Priest, son especialistas en ayudar y para poder ser un Priest primero debes ser un Acolyte- Termino de explicar Marvin.

-Si además las Priest son tan lindas- Dijo Garael, este comentario llego a los oídos de Micchi, se le quedo mirando a Garael y después a la Priest que se alejaba junto al Knight.

Siguieron su camino y al salir de entre los arboles llegaron a un valle donde había pequeños grupos de arboles, también vieron porings, Lunatics, pupas por doquier, a muchos aventureros caminando , otros descansando, a Novice entrenando arduamente con los monstros que había alrededor, y al fondo de todo esto se levantaban las imponentes murallas de Prontera, la cara de Rofin se lleno de asombro y sus ojos brillaron de emoción, esto no paso desapercibido para Garael y Micchi, sabían que Rofin jamás había salido de su pueblo natal y todo esto era nuevo para él, tanto ella como Garael ya habían visitado Prontera con anterioridad, para Rofin era más grande y hermosa de lo que alguna vez se lo habían contado sus amigos, en especial Marvin, si dirigieron a las puertas y entraron en la ciudad, si las murallas habían emocionado mucho a Rofin, el interior de la ciudad lo lleno de asombro total, no paraba de ver por las vitrinas de las tiendas, o en los puestos de los Merchant, llegaron a la posada favorita de Marvin, este planeaba rentar una habitación para cada quien pero el lugar estaba lleno y solo tenían una para 4 personas así que la tomo, al entrar en ella Marvin declaro como suya una de las camas, y antes que empezara el duelo por la segunda, Rofin salió corriendo hacia la cama tomo una almohada y una manta y se acomodo en un gran sofá que estaba junto al balcón, Garael entendió que Rofin cedía la Cama a Micchi así que el tomo otra almohada y manta y se fue a otro sofá, bajaron a cenar después de asearse, al terminar de cenar subieron a descansar, al día siguiente simplemente fue de relajación, lo aprovecharon para recorrer la ciudad, comprar provisiones y vaguear todo el día, el que más disfrutaba de esto era Rofin, pero aun así una duda nacía en su mente, si él hubiera sido un Knight hubiera protegido a Micchi el solo, llegaron a la posada cansado de recorrer la ciudad y se apresuraron a dormir.

Aun el sol no aparecía en el horizonte cuando Rofin fuera de su costumbre se levanto sin hacer ruido, se dirigió al baño tomo una ducha y se puso el uniforme de Novice, salió con la luz apagada para no despertar a nadie, abrió la puerta y salió sigilosamente, la cerro lo más despacio que podía, se sintió aliviado y dio media vuelta, pero se llevo una enorme sorpresa, parada enfrente de él se encontraba Micchi también con el uniforme de Novice puesto.

-¿Adónde vas Rofin?- Le pregunto

-Voy a caminar un rato, tengo algunas cosas que pensar-

-Yo voy contigo, yo también tengo cosas que "pensar"-

-Pero Micchi, Marvin y Garael se preocuparan si no estás cuando despierten-

-No te preocupes ya les deje una nota-

-uhm, bueno vámonos- dijo Rofin desarmado totalmente por Micchi.

Bajaron las escaleras para su sorpresa aun en esas horas el restaurant de la posada estaba con clientela, tomaron un ligero desayuno y salieron a las oscuras calles de Prontera, que empezaban a tener nuevamente vida, y entre la oscuridad se perdían Rofin y Micchi.

Hermanito hoy pasare todo el día con Rofin

Vamos a pasear eh ir de compras

Los veremos a la hora de cenar adiós.

Micchi.

Marvin encontró la nota a un lado de su cama, la leía una y otra vez, Garael paso casi todo el día hablándole sobre como seria la cita romántica de Rofin y Micchi.

El atardecer llego, Marvin y Garael estaban en la taberna esperando la llegada de Rofin y Micchi pero al ver que no llegaban, Marvin se empezó a preocupar, temía que no supieran llegar, la ciudad era muy grande, así que decidieron salir en busca de ellos, cuando se dirigían a la puerta, esta se abrió y entraron Rofin y Micchi.

-Hola hermanito, ya volvimos- Dijo muy alegre Micchi.

-Hola- Se limito a decir Rofin un poco nervioso.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Marvin los miraba incrédulo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que sorpresa tan inesperada-Dijo Garael Sonriéndoles.

Ante Marvin y Garael estaban un nuevo Swordman y una linda Acolyte.


	6. Capitulo 6: Payon, un bosque, una prueba

Capitulo 6: Payon, un bosque, una prueba.

Ha transcurrido una semana desde que Micchi y Rofin habían tomado sus profesiones, Marvin se la pasaba quejándose que no le dijeron que tenían pensado tomar las pruebas y él quería acompañarlos para que hicieras pruebas, Micchi avanzaba muy rápido en el aprendizaje de sus nuevas habilidades, Marvin se sentía también contento porque ahora contarían con la ayuda de una Acolyte, el que no la pasaba muy bien era Rofin aun tras convertirse en Swordman, no mejoraba al ritmo que Micchi lo hacía, no había mucha mejoría, no era fuerte y aun le daban miedo enfrentar a los monstros.

-Vamos Rofin, tu puedes vencer a ese lobo- Le gritaba Micchi mientras lo dopaba.

Por más que Rofin lo intentaba la batalla con el lobo estaba perdía, no pudo al final Garael dio fin a la vida del lobo, cuando Rofin se quedo sin fuerzas, Rofin no podía creer que aun siendo un Swordman siguiera siendo débil, además Micchi en los primeros días había manifestado las habilidades de Acolyte, en cambio el aun no manifestaba ninguna habilidad de Swordman, cada día recia su frustración.

-Hey Garael, estamos ya cerca de Payon, creo que es hora que vayas hacer la prueba de Hunter- Le dijo Marvin a Garael que continuaba practicando su puntería.

-Ok, ¿y donde los veo después?-Pregunto Garael.

-Serás un Hunter, tu tarea será encontrarnos- Le indico Marvin

-De acuerdo- diciendo esto Garael se despidió de Micchi y Rofin, estos le desearon suerte en su prueba.

Marvin sugirió descansar una hora y después de seguir entrenando, así que se retiro a dormir bajo un árbol, Rofin estaba exhausto, se tiro en al suelo pesadamente, sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar cuando la voz de Micchi lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Rofin tengo hambre no hemos desayunado, ¿Por qué no haces el desayuno?-

-Muy bien, hare algo, ¿podrías traerme un poco de leña para hacer una fogata?- le pido Rofin con un poco de flojera.

-¿Qué? Yo estoy cansada, mi hermano ya está dormido, tráela tu-Le ordeno Micchi mientras se acostaba aun lado de Marvin y le pidió que cuando estuviera el desayuno la despertara.

A Rofin no le tomo mucho tiempo encender la fogata y poner a asar un poco de la carne que traían, desde que inicio el viaje con Micchi de alguna u otra forma había terminado convirtiéndose en el único que cocinaba, Micchi nunca quería cocinar, Rofin alguna vez había probado una comida preparaba por Micchi y no es que fuera mala cocinera, pero si era una haragana, a Garael solo le salía bien asar pesado, Marvin era un misterio pero alguna vez comento Micchi que el único ser humano que podría sobrevivir a una comida preparada por él, sería el mismo, solo su estomago puede soportar tal castigo, así que Rofin no deseaba arriesgarse, así que la responsabilidad de alimentar al grupo recayó en él, y no le molestaba en absoluto, ya que si algo podía jactarse Rofin es que era un buen cocinero, además le gustaba cocinar lo tranquilizaba.

Cuando termino de preparar el desayuno despertó a Micchi y a Marvin, los 3 comieron tranquilamente, Marvin sugirió descansar una hora más para reposar la comida, Rofin que no había descansado casi nada lo agradeció y se tumbo a dormir, después de un rato Marvin les indico que era hora de irse a entrenar.

Llegaron a una zona donde los arboles dieron pasos a enormes bambúes, Marvin les indico que en esa zona entrenarían.

-Muy bien Rofin, aquí tú te encargaras de buscar y derrotar a 500 Smokie, tu Micchi te encargaras de darle soporte cuando lo ocupe, como prueba ocupo las hojas de tienen en la cabeza, voy a ir a Payon, debo recoger unas cosas y atender unos asuntos así que nos vemos en un par de horas- Marvin se retiro y Rofin y Micchi empezaron su ardua tarea.

Pasaron varias horas el sol estaba en todo lo alto y el cansancio hacia su efecto en Rofin.

-¿Cuántos llevamos Rofin?-Pregunto Micchi

-Con este llevamos 472, nos faltan 28 para terminar lo que pidió Marvin.-

Varios minutos después Rofin n recolecto la hoja 500, se tiro al suelo totalmente agotado, Micchi se veía también un poco agotada, pero lo que más preocupo a Rofin era la cara de irritada que tenia, les había tomado casi 5 horas terminar, a Rofin le dolían los brazos por el cansancio, se acerco Micchi a Rofin y simplemente le dijo.

-Tengo hambre-

-so yo también tengo hambre, pero recuerda que tu hermano llevaba el resto de la comida en la mochila así que no tenemos nada que hacer, así que mejor siéntate y esperemos a que regrese hace mucho que se fue no creo que tarde en regresar.-

-No puedo esperarlo, oye ¿tú crees que estos animalejos sepan bien?- Le dijo a Rofin, mientras apuntaba hacia el ultimo Smokie que había Derrotado.

-No lo sé pero Micchi, ese aun eta vivo, no matea ninguno, deja que llegue Marvin y te preparare algo delicioso.-

Micchi miro a Rofin totalmente irritada, tomo la espada del joven Swordman, se acerco al Smokie inconsciente y lo atravesó con ella, el Smokie dio un pequeño quejido antes de morir, Rofin vio sorprendido a Micchi y lo cruel que se volvía cuando tenía hambre.

-Cocínalo- Le ordeno Micchi, se dirigió a un bambú y se sentó junto a este para que le diera sombra.

Rofin se puso de pie y tomo al Smokie, se alejo un poco saco un pequeño cuchillo de su cinturón y empezó a prepararlo, Micchi se sorprendió de lo rápido que Rofin preparo al Smokie, en menos de media hora ya tenía al Smokie asándose en una pequeña fogata, cuando Micchi lo probo no podía creer que con las pocas cosas que Rofin tenía al alcance de su mano pudo hacer que la carne supiera bien, ya con el estomago lleno Micchi se relajo y volvía a sonreír, la cara que más le gustaba a Rofin de Micchi, poco a poco el sueño invadió a la Acolyte y se quedo profundamente dormida, Rofin se quedo contemplándola de lejos un rato, pensaba que en verdad era muy linda, desde que eran niños ella le gustaba mucho pero era muy tímido y nunca se atrevió a decírselo, pero ahora eso no importaba ya que estaba viajando por el mundo con ella a su lado, el sueño invadió también Rofin, los parpados se le hacían mas y mas pesados, se le cerraban una y otra vez, los cerro un rato y los volvió abrir vio a Micchi que dormía aun pero noto una sombra grande que estaba acercándose por detrás de Micchi, se le volvieron a cerrar los ojos, cuando su cerebro codifico la imagen que acababa de ver, los abrió de golpe vio a un enorme oso a unos metros de ella, se levanto de prisa tomo su espada y corrió en dirección de Micchi.

-Micchi! Despierta, quítate de ahí.- Grito Rofin apurado.

Micchi se despertó vio como pasaba Rofin corriendo por un lado, escucho algo que había atrás del, volteo y vio al enorme oso, Rofin se interpuso entre Micchi y el oso, este se irguió y rugió, Rofin tembló al escucharlo, Micchi dio un grito y se arrastro alejándose, el oso levanto una garra, Rofin se abalanzo contra este y hundió su espada en el cuerpo del oso, cuando Rofin se preparaba para atacar de nuevo al oso este dejo caer su garra sobre el cuerpo de Rofin que salió volando por el impacto, se incorporo y el dolor se empezó a extender por su cuerpo, el oso se acercó hacia donde estaba la aterrada Micchi, Rofin apareció por el costado del oso y le dio un seco espadazo en las costillas del oso, el oso se irguió nuevamente y de otro zarpazo derribo a Rofin, se levanto nuevamente, en los ojos de Rofin esta vez no se reflejaba miedo, si no determinación, determinación a no ser derrotado por el oso, nuevamente se fue al ataque, pudo darle varios golpes, pero nuevamente fue arrojado por el osos, Rofin se levanto, estaba exhausto pero esta vez no perdería, se decía en su mente una y otra vez, no sería derrotado nuevamente frente a Micchi, se lanzo corriendo frenéticamente contra el oso y hundió su espada en el pecho del oso, el oso levanto una vez más su garra para impactar a Rofin dejo caer el zarpazo, pero antes que impactara a Rofin una flecha golpeo la garra del oso eh impidió que golpeara a Rofin, el peso del oso provoco que la espada se encajara más en su pecho, pero también el mismo peso amenazaba en aplastar a Rofin este fue cediendo por el peso del oso, no tenía fuerza para moverse, pero algo en su interior sonaba, no sabía qué pero algo deseaba salir, así que simplemente se dejo llevar por la sensación y susurro.

-Endure.-

Rofin sintió como cada musculo se endurecía, cada articulación se volvía rígida, de la nada el peso del oso no lo aplastaba mas, pero no podía moverlo no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, en ese momento un par de flechas golpearon al oso y lo arrojaron de espaldas, Rofin bajo la espada, su cuerpo le dolía, estaba herido y cansado, lentamente volteo en la dirección por la que llegaron las flechas y vio a Garael que había regresado como un Hunter pero también vio como Micchi estaba abrazada a él, Marvin venia caminando por atrás de ellos con una sonrisa e satisfacción, Rofin en sus últimos momentos lucidos alcanzo a ori a Micchi darle a Garael las gracias por haberlos salvado, este le decía que no era problema, ya que eran amigos, fue lo último que supo Rofin ya que callo desmayado por el esfuerzo.

-Hey Micchi, deja llorar como una niñita y ve a ayudar a Rofin.-

-Si hermano, gracias de nuevo Garael.- volvió a abrazar a Garael se seco las lagrimas del Rostro, le regalo una sonrisa que Garael devolvió de manera animada, y se fue a atender a Rofin.

-Veo que te fue bien en la prueba de Hunter, y veo que sin querer te has robado el crédito esta vez.- Le dijo Marvin a Garael, cuando Micchi estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlo.

-¿Robarme el crédito? ¿Acaso no vistes que mate al oso? ¿Por qué dices eso?- Protesto Garael.

-El oso ya estaba muerto antes de que llegaran tus flechas, el enano de Rofin lo venció, pero lo que en verdad me intriga de quién demonios es esa flecha.- Marvin apuntaba hacia la flecha que estaba clavada en la garra del oso.

-¿Cómo, acaso no es tuya?- pregunto Garael bastante sorprendido.

-No- se limito a responder Marvin mirando la flecha con interés.

No muy lejos de ahí 2 figuras se perdían en la espesura del bosque de bambús.

-Mi pequeña ángel, ¿Por qué ayudaste al Swordman, y luego no quieres a ver como termino y asistirlo?

-Sencillo, corazón, sus amigos ya estaban llegando no había necesidad, pero no nos distraigamos con eso, sigamos nuestro camino.- y finalmente se perdieron entre los arboles del bosque.

Rofin despertó al anochecer y cio que Garael y Marvin estaban platicando, se acero a él y lo felicito por su cambio a Hunter, y le agradeció su ayuda con el oso, vio también que Micchi había preparado la cena y se la paso todo el tiempo alabando a Garael, Marvin estuvo en silencio después de la cena, Rofin trato de dormir, pero de vez en cuando abría los ojos y veía como Micchi estaba junto a Garael y esta lo abrazaba, Rofin al verlos empezó a sentir celos y envidia, se lleno de ira por su debilidad, Garael se llevo nuevamente el crédito y el quedo en el fracaso de nuevo y con esto en la cabeza, el sueño lo venció.

El sol acababa de asomarse por el horizonte cuando Marvin los despertó, aun adormilados, Marvin les arrojos un objeto a cada uno, Rofin, Micchi y Garael se le quedaron mirando, era una placa dorada que contenía grabados dos alas que abrazaban un rayo de color verde y en el borde inferior se leía "Eternal Wind"

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Rofin

-Esto es el emblema de nuestra Alianza- respondió emocionado Garael

-Genial- exclamo Micchi.

-Así es, bueno bienvenidos a los Eternal Wind, yo soy el sub líder y Garael es el líder de nuestra alianza.- Les anuncio Marvin.

Rofin miro hacia Garael y cio como Micchi lo Abrazaba, fijo su mirada en la placa que tenía entre sus manos, y en ese momento en silencio se juro así mismo, que algún día superaría a Garael y se convertiría en el líder de la alianza.


	7. Capitulo 7: Nuevos amigos

Capitulo 7: Nuevos amigos.

Rofin y Micchi aun admiraban las placas que tenían entre sus manos, Marvin les explicaba que la idea de formar una alianza ya la tenía tiempo atrás, en Prontera platico con Garael sobre esta idea, y llegaron a la conclusión que sería excelente formarla, Marvin decidió darle el liderato a Garael ya que él se sentía mas cómodo con el puesto de sub-líder, Marvin se coloco la placa en el brazo derecho y les menciono que siempre debían tener visible la placa para ser reconocidos, Rofin, Micchi y Garael siguieron el ejemplo de Marvin y se colocaron la placa en su brazo, se miraban unos a otros para ellos era la primera vez que estaban en una alianza y aun mejor ellos eran los fundadores, terminado la euforia por la integración de la alianza Marvin y Garael decidieron ir a la ciudad de Morroc, así que emprendieron el camino, atrás dejaron el bosque de bambús y nuevamente se internaron en los densos bosques de Payon.

Caminaron un par de horas, tomaron un camino el cual subía una pequeña montaña, el andar se fue haciendo más lento, el cielo dejo su habitual azul para llenarse de nubes que anunciaban una lluvia inminente, tras varios minutos lo que anunciaban las nubes se volvió realidad una ligera lluvia empezó a caer, como no había en que refugiarse a la vista aceleraron el paso ,pero la tormenta los alcanzo, la que más se quejaba por empaparse era Micchi, pero encontraron una pequeña cueva a un costado del camino así que decidieron aguardar ahí en lo que la lluvia paraba.

-Bueno aquí descansaremos mientras mejora un poco el tiempo y pasa la tormenta.-

-Está bien, pero tengo frio- se quejo la empapada Micchi.

Garael y Marvin sacrificaron sus flechas de madera para encender una pequeña fogata para que los calentara.

-Por cierto se me paso un ligero detalle- Les dijo Marvin mostrándoles otras 6 placas.

-¿Y qué cosa es Marvin?- Pregunto Garael

-Como es una alianza nueva, solo se nos está permitido ser un máximo de 10 miembros, también por ser una alianza nueva esta carece de toda reputación, así que no esperen que se nos unan aventureros de nivel alto, con suerte alguna venturero que haya alcanzado el nivel avanzado como Garael lo meditaría si unirse o no, pero no esperen por el momento mucha suerte, los especialistas como yo ni siquiera lo pensarían, seria rebajarnos, esto se los digo sin intención de ofenderlos, así que tal vez nuestros primeros reclutamientos sean de aventureros de profesión básicos como ustedes Micchi y Rofin, bueno a lo que voy como yo técnicamente los reclute a ustedes 3, su tarea será que cuando vean a alguien que sea útil o quiera unirse a nosotros lo recluten, como quedan 6 placas les tocara 2 a cada uno de ustedes, no se decepcionen si fracasan en su primer intento suele ser así.- les dijo Marvin y les entrego 2 placas a cada uno.

La lluvia cedió un poco así que decidieron seguir el camino, a su paso se encontraban aventureros, así que Micchi y Garael se dieron a la tarea de reclutar, pero tal y como Marvin les había dicho, eran rechazados una y otra vez, Garael intentaba reclutarlos hablándoles de tener aventuras y camaradería, Micchi intentaba utilizar su dulzura y carisma, pero Rofin que era tímido, cuando trataba de acercarse a alguien se ponía nervioso y no sabía que decir así que desistía de intentarlo. Marvin se divertía de ver la cara de Garael y Micchi al ser rechazados.

-Vaya esto es un fiasco- Dijo Garael sonriendo sin perder el ánimo.

-Que pérdida de tiempo.- refunfuño Micchi

-No te preocupes Micchi, yo me esforzare para intentarlo y reclutar.- le dijo Rofin

-Claro Rofin, si Garael ni yo podemos menos tu, más bien creo que tal vez si te esfuerzas podrías reclutar un par de porings.- Se burlo Micchi.

-Ya Micchi, no te desquites con Rofin, es obvio que no reclutaremos en un tiempo, como les dije es una alianza nueva, conforme el tiempo pase y ganemos reputación las cosas se facilitaran.- Les dijo Marvin quien no paraba de reír.

-¿Y tú por qué no reclutas?, eres un Sniper, a ti te harán caso enseguida.- Le reclamo Micchi

-Por que ustedes son nuevos, yo ya pase por esto, deben aprender a manejar ustedes a una alianza, bueno basta de charla y continuemos el camino.- se levanto y empezó caminar.

-Hey Rofin, no te tomes enserio lo que te dijo Micchi.- le dijo Garael

-Gracias, Garael.-

-de nada, además en verdad sería malo que reclutaras a un par de porings eso sería vergonzoso.- Rofin se enfureció al escuchar el comentario de Garael.

Continuaron andando y llegaron a un rio, para poder atravesarlo tenían que pasar por un viejo puente de madera, Marvin les indico que pasarían de uno en uno a excepción del que pasaría junto con Micchi, Rofin se ofreció para ser el primero en cruzarlo, aun furioso avanzo sobre el puente de manera apresurada, pero cuando iba a mitad del puente varias tablas que se encontraban débiles y húmedas cedieron ante el peso de Rofin, este callo al rio perdiéndose en la corriente.

-¡Rofin!- Gritaron al unisonó Marvin, Micchi y Garael.

Rofin trato de luchar con la corriente pero esta era muy fuerte, tratando de mantener la cabeza fuera del agua, cuánto tiempo fue arrastrado se le hizo imposible precisar, al paso de los minutos el cansancio lo venció y se dejo llevar por su destino.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, estaba a la orilla del rio, se sorprendió que aun continuara con vida, se levanto, trato de ver rio arriba la montaña de donde había caído, pero no logro verla, el rio lo había arrastrado mucho, ¿cuándo? No sabía exactamente, así que decidió caminar rio arriba , le daba pavor internarse solo en el bosque y aun mas sin saber así donde dirigirse, camino un par de horas, pero estaba desorientado, se sentó junto a una gran roca, estaba exhausto así que decidió dormir un poco, aun no conciliaba el sueño, cuando un tarareo le llamo la atención, era una chica, lo supo inmediato por la voz, una voz muy dulce pensó, se levanto y busco de donde provenía, se asomo por un lado de la roca, y vio a unos metros de ahí a una chica de cabello rubio, junto a ella había una arco y varias flechas, pensó que era una Archer pero vio que su ropa no era ningún traje de aventurero, así que tal vez solo era una aldeana que había venido al rio, si es así tal vez con ella conseguiría ayuda, estaba a punto de salir cuando vio que de entre el bosque salieron varios lobos, la chica al parecer no se dio cuenta de esto, Rofin al verlo recordó su enfrentamiento con el lobo semanas atrás, le empezó a dar miedo, pero vio que la chica aun seguía sin notar la presencia de los lobos, uno de ellos se empezó a acercarse sigilosamente por detrás de ella, Rofin quería advertirle pero la voz le fallaba, sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, sin duda alguna la chica seria atacada por la espalda, las piernas no le respondían por el miedo que lo había invadido, pero en ese momento le vino a la mente el por qué había decidido a ser un Swordman, el miedo se transformo en rabia, por su debilidad, tomo su espada y salió corriendo hacia el lobo, la chica giro su cabeza hacia Rofin, este tomo una roca del suelo y la arrojo, la joven miro la trayectoria de la piedra y vio como golpeaba en la cabeza al lobo que había detrás de ella, Rofin llego donde estaba el lobo levanto su espada, estaba lleno de furia, empuño con ambas manos y dejo caer el golpe.

-¡Bash!- Grito Rofin.

La espada cayó pesadamente sobre el lomo del lobo, aplastando sus huesos, Rofin se sorprendió de la fuerza que había tenido el golpe.

-¡Hey tu chico! ¡cuidado!- Grito la joven y disparo una flecha, Rofin se sorprendió al ver como impactaba contra un lobo que había llegado por su espalda y no lo había notado.

-Maldición es una jauría- Exclamo la joven

-¡Tu! quédate ahí, no dejare que se te acerquen.- le dijo Rofin poniéndose entre la chica y los lobos.

Empuño su espada y se lanzo contra los lobos repitió varias veces el Bash, rompiéndole los huesos a cada lobo que golpeaba, pero poco a poco se iba agotando se dio cuenta que cada vez le costaba más trabajo realizar ese ataque, así que decidió pelear sin usarlo, por cada lobo que eliminaba Rofin aparecían otros mas, Rofin empezó a ser Rodeado por los lobos, pero seguir firme en su determinación de no dejar que ningún lobo se acercara a la chica, varios lobos lo atacaron a la vez, pero varias flechas dieron fin a la vida de varios de ellos, Rofin volteo y vio a la joven disparando una flecha tras otra, pero lejos de estar asustada, o preocupada, se veía totalmente relajada, la chica miro a Rofin y le dijo

-No te quedes ahí parado, vamos, acabemos con ellos.-

Rofin asistió y se volteo para seguir su combate, por alguna razón sentía que no eran tan fuertes ni tan rápidos como el lobo que recordaba que enfrento cuando era Novice, ni como el que había enfrentado la ultima vez junto a sus amigos, y aun sin usar el Bash podía derrotarlos con un poco mas de esfuerzo, ya no se sentía intimidado y con la ayuda de la extraña chica su confianza empezaba a subir poco a poco, tras varios minutos de combate y viéndose disminuidos los demás lobos que restaban salieron huyendo hacia el bosque, fue en ese momento donde Rofin sintió el cansancio, se tumbo en el suelo satisfecho, pro que por primera vez no había sido derrotado, pero aun así estaba agitado, la chica vio a Rofin tirado en el suelo y camino hacia el, Rofin abrió los ojos cuando sintió a la chica junto a él, pudo ver claramente su rostro, pudo ver una sonrisa que salían de sus pequeños y delicados labios, tenía el cabello rubio como Micchi, era muy hermosa, pensó Rofin, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, sus labios rosados no paraban de regalarle una sonrisa cálida, pero lo que más llamo su atención eran sus penetrantes ojos verdes, como las esmeraldas, se veía mayor que él pero no tanto, no sabría decirlo con precisión.

-¿Estás bien niño?- Pregunto la joven.

-Si estoy bien.-

-Bueno, vamos a mi campamento ahí estaremos seguros y podremos relajarnos mejor.- le dijo la joven, Rofin asintió y se paro para seguir a la chica.

-¿Cómo te llamas niño?- Pregunto la joven.

-Me llamo Rofin.-

-¿Rofin? Qué lindo nombre, yo me llamo Gaeda.- le dijo la joven mientras le regalaba otra sonrisa que a Rofin le empezaban a gustar.

Llegaron al campamento de Gaeda, ahí Rofin vio que se encontraba un joven, cuando lo vio de cerca vio que era muy apuesto y la sonrisa del la envidiaría el mismo Garael.

Oh ya has vuelto, mi pequeño ángel, ¿y quién es este pequeño Swordman?- Pregunto el Joven

-Ah el es Rofin, es mi salvador, me rescato de una jauría de lobos, respondió Gaeda mientras le daba un abrazo por la espalda a Rofin.

Rofin al sentir el cuerpo de Gaeda pegado a su espalda no pudo dejar de notar como los pechos de Gaeda se presionaban con su espalda, esto lo sonrojo mucho, Gaeda al darse cuenta del sonrojo de Rofin y intuir el por qué era apretó un poco más a Rofin.

-¿Una jauría de lobos eh? Vaya todo un héroe mi pequeño ángel, muchas gracias Rofin, no sabría que hubiera hecho si tu no ayudas y salvas a mi novia, pero que descortés soy disculpa mi nombre es Wagner.- se presento el joven.

Wagner ofreció un poco de jugo y comida a Rofin, Gaeda le pregunto qué hacía solo en esa parte del bosque, Rofin le conto sobre como había caído del puente y fue arrastrado por la corriente, Wagner le dijo que si el había caído de donde él pensaba, estaba a mas de 5 horas de camino, por los rodeos que tendría que dar.

-¿5 horas? Entonces debo darme prisa eh ir a su encuentro.- dijo Rofin apresuradamente.

-Espera me habías dicho que viajabas con un Hunter y un Sniper, es mejor que vayas a Payon, ahí te será más seguro esperarlos, y también te encontraran ahí más fácilmente.- le dijo Gaeda.

Gaeda y Wagner se ofrecieron para acompañar a Rofin, así que se apresuraron y recogieron el campamento, Gaeda noto el emblema que traía Rofin en el brazo derecho.

-¿Eso es la placa de alianza verdad? Es la primera que vez que veo ese grabado.- Dijo Gaeda

-Así es, es que hace unas horas antes de caer al rio nos las entrego Marvin.-

Ya veo, entonces supongo que los únicos miembros son tú y los otros 3 de quienes nos constaste.- Pregunto Gaeda interesada.

-Si, así es.-

Siguieron su camino Rofin les hablo de cómo había iniciado su viaje junto a Micchi, como ellos 2 encontraron a Garael, su enfrentamiento con el lobo y como perdió, su altercado con el Rogué y como Marvin los salvo, de cómo tomo la decisión de ser Swordman a pesar que al principio quería ser Mage, si misión con los Smokies, su pelea con el oso y los fallidos intentos por reclutar miembros.

-Que interesante Chaval- le dijo Wagner

-Ya veo ¿y por qué no intentas reclutarnos a nosotros? ¿Tal vez nos interese?- dijo Gaeda

-¿Nos interese?- dijo Wagner

-¿A ustedes? ¿Son aventureros? No reconozco su ropa.- dijo Rofin sorprendido.

-Si, lo somos, no traemos nuestros trajes puestos ya que estamos de vacaciones, si lo trajéramos nos estarían molestado y no disfrutaríamos nuestro descanso.-Le respondió Gaeda.

-¿Están seguros?-Pregunto Rofin.

-Si lo estamos.-

¿Lo estamos?- Pregunto Wagner mirando con asombro a Gaeda.

-Bueno en ese caso los invito a mi alianza.- dijo con desgano Rofin, pensando que era solo una broma de Gaeda y lo rechazarían.

-¿Qué fue eso?, con más entusiasmo Rofin.- le dijo Gaeda animándolo

-Muy bien, los invito a los Eternal Wind, una alianza donde la mitad de los miembros no saben para que sirve una alianza, que se encuentra lejos de ser reconocida y respetada, donde las carencias de alimento delicioso son el pan de cada día.- Les dijo Rofin extendiéndoles las dos placas que traía.

-Aceptamos- Dijo Gaeda sonriendo tomando las placas de la mano de Rofin.

-¿Aceptamos en verdad?- pregunto aun mas asombrado Wagner

-¿Aceptan?- Rofin estaba totalmente sorprendido en su primer intento había reclutado a dos aventureros al mismo tiempo.

Siguieron su camino hacia Payon, no había pasado más de una hora cuando ya se encontraban en la ciudad, no era tan grande como Prontera, pero su arquitectura tradicional y su conjunción con la naturaleza, le gusto mucho a Rofin, Gaeda y Wagner llevaron a Rofin a una posada le entregaron una bolsa con una considerable cantidad de zenys y le dijeron pidiera algo de comer, que ellos irían donde la Kafra por sus cosas.

Rofin pidió de comer, le sirvieron varios platillos típicos de Payon, Rofin se daba gusto con ellos, trataba de adivinar que ingredientes contenían, estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de comer algo delicioso y que sobre toda las cosas Rofin no haya tenido que verlo con vida antes de cocinarlo, Rofin seguir engullendo sus alimentos cuando una voz lo trajo a la realidad.

-¡TU! Maldito vago, horas buscándote por el rio, pensando que habías muerto y mira donde te venimos a encontrar comiendo como si nada- Reclamaba Micchi totalmente enfurecida.

-Hola chicos- Saludo Rofin a Garael y a Marvin que estaban detrás de Micchi con una sonrisa de alivio por haberlo encontrado.

Los 3 se sentaron en la mesa con Rofin, este les invito a comer, mientras comían les platico que había conocido a un par de aventureros, y que los había reclutado, pero decidió no comentar nada del incidente de los lobos, mientras comían nuevamente callo una ligera lluvia sobre la ciudad, al terminar de comer Rofin pago la cuenta con el dinero que le habían dado, salieron hacia afuera de la posada para esperar a los nuevos miembros de la alianza, pero no había luces de Wagner y Gaeda, paso más de una hora y Micchi comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Rofin no nos estas mintiendo verdad, no abras perdido los emblemas y ahora nos haces creer que reclutaste a dos aventureros solo para no confesar tu torpeza.- Lo acuso Micchi.

-No Micchi no les miento.- se defendió Rofin

-¿Así? ¿Y me puedes decir que profesión tienen?- Pregunto Micchi

-No lo sé, no les pregunte.- dijo Rofin apenado

-Solo un idiota como tu recluta a dos personas sin siquiera saber que profesión tienen, jajajaja, ya se o tal vez quiera darnos la sorpresa que pudo reclutar a un par de tontos porings- se burlo Micchi

-Yo creo que tienes una boca muy grande niña para ser una simple Acolyte- una voz femenina interrumpió a Micchi haciendo que esta se sobre volteara asustada.

-Por fin llegaron.- exclamo Rofin

Ante ellos estaban Wagner y Gaeda, llevaban unos impermeables ya que la lluvia no dejaba de caer, les ocultaba el rostro y el cuerpo entero.

-Hola, disculpen a mi hermana, me llamo Marvin, me dijo Rofin que habían aceptado a unirse a nuestra alianza.- dijo Marvin

-Si él tuvo la amabilidad de invitarnos.- le respondí Wagner

-Y bueno ¿me pueden decir que profesión son, Archer, Swordman, Acolyte, Thief, que son digan?- pregunto Micchi.

Wagner y Gaeda entraron en la terraza de la posada y se deshicieron e sus impermeables.

-No puede ser.- Dijo Garael sorprendido.

-¿pero qué demonios, hiciste Rofin?- Marvin no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Qué son ellos?- los miraba boquiabierta Micchi

-Mi nombre es Wagner y soy un Clown.- dijo Wagner haciendo una Reverencia

-Y yo soy Gaeda, una Gypsy.- Gaeda se presento guiñándoles un ojo y mandándoles un pequeño beso.

Los nuevos miembros por fin habían llegado.


	8. Chapter 8: Diferencias

Capitulo 8

Diferencias

Marvin y Garael se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver al par que había reclutado Rofin, pero en especial a Gaeda ya que su traje de aventurera exponía la mayor parte de su cuerpo, para Rofin y Garael era la primera vez que veían a una Gypsy, Micchi también veía perpleja a Gaeda, pero su atención rápidamente fue desviada asía Wagner, ya que era muy apuesto y tenía un aire de Casanova que le era imposible desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿Rofin reclutaste a un Clown y a una Gypsy?- Pregunto Marvin

-¿Es malo?- Pregunto Rofin pensando que había cometido nuevamente un error.

- Claro que no, es fenomenal, muchas alianzas poderosas sueñan con tener un Clown o una Gypsy en sus filas, y es aun mejor si los tienes a ambos, si no tuvieras las botas enlodadas te las besaría, jajajaja- Lo felicitaba Marvin totalmente emocionado con los nuevos miembros.

-¿Seguros que vendrán con nosotros?- preguntaba aun dudoso Garael.

-Si, le dijimos a Rofin que nos interesaba acompañarlo, además nos es grata la compañía de este- Les contesto Gaeda.

-Muy bien entonces vayamos a Morroc.- Dijo Garael.

Garael aun no terminaba de decir su destino cuando Wagner se acerco a Rofin.

-Hey Rofin, sabes aquí hay un buen lugar para que entrenes, que te parece si vamos hacia alla.- Le dijo Wagner apuntando a la dirección contraria que lo había echo Garael.

-¡En verdad! sería muy emocionante poder ir a ese lugar.- Comento Rofin emocionado.

-Muy bien niño, vayamos entonces.- Gaeda sentencio.

Garael, Micchi y Marvin vieron como Wagner y Gaeda conducían a Rofin hacia el norte de la ciudad, así que no les quedo otra opción que acompañarlos, notaron que Wagner y Gaeda llamaban mucho la atención a su paso, ya que como había comentado Marvin, eran de los aventureros mas escasos, y las miradas curiosas de aventureros y pobladores confirmaban lo dicho por este.

Tras varios minutos de caminar, llegaron a la entrada de una cueva, para Rofin y Micchi era la primera vez que estaban ahí y sobre todo, que oían de las cuevas de Payon, la entrada era enorme y el interior se veía bastante oscuro y tenebroso, Rofin no estaba muy convencido de entrar, pero Wagner le dijo que ahí podría entrenar así que tomo la decisión de entrar.

La cueva era más oscura de lo que Rofin había pensado, pero la luz de algunas antorchas que había en la pared provenía de suficiente luz para ver el camino y no andar a tientas por la cueva, Rofin vio que Micchi no se separaba del costado de Garael, este simplemente mantenía una tonta sonrisa en su rostro que ya empezaba a molestar a Rofin, Marvin iba delante de Rofin se veía bastante despreocupado y en la parte de atrás venían Gaeda y Wagner sosteniendo una muy animada conversación, siguieron introduciéndose en la cueva cuando el silencio fue roto por un grito de Micchi.

-¿Qué pasa hermana?- Pregunto Marvin.

-No sé, sentí que algo tocaba mi pie pero no pude ver que era.- dijo Micchi bastante nerviosa.

-Miren alguien se acerca.- dijo Rofin.

Todos miraron al frente, alguien venia caminando entre las penumbras, se acercaba lentamente, cuando por fin llego hacia la luz que emanaba de una antorcha, pudieron verlo con mayor claridad, Micchi dio otro grito esta vez no fue la única, Rofin le hizo coro con otro grito de miedo.

-¿Pero qué pasa? eso es un esqueleto- Pregunto Rofin algo consternado.

-Si así es, pero no te preocupes no son tan peligrosos.- Le dijo Wagner, mientras se acerba al esqueleto y le acariciaba tranquilamente el cráneo.

-Pero a una si dan mucho miedo.- Dijo Micchi aterrada escondiéndose atrás de Garael.

-Bueno si son algo feos, pero para una Acolyte como tú, serán fáciles de vencer, si sabes usar el Heal o el Holy Light serán pan comido, y tu Rofin no creo que te causen muchos problemas, creo que podrás vencerlos.- al terminar de decir esto Wagner tomo su guitarra y le dio un pequeño golpe en el cráneo al esqueleto y este callo desarmando.

Rofin y Micchi asintieron, Micchi empezó a atacar con Heal a todos los esqueletos que aparecían, algunos salían de suelo pero Micchi rápidamente los eliminaba, Rofin solo atacaba a uno uh otro que se le escapaban a Micchi, conforme avanzaban más profundo en la cueva aparecieron murciélagos que Garael se encargo de eliminar, entre Micchi y Garael acababan prácticamente con todos los enemigos dejando prácticamente sin nada a Rofin, este opto por sentarse en el suelo a descansar, mientras tanto Marvin, Wagner y Gaeda se encontraban conversando, aburrido sin nada que hacer Rofin empezó a dormirtar un poco, Micchi por su parte empezaba a agotarse, Garael se dio cuenta de esto, la cantidad de enemigos iba aumentando cada vez mas, Micchi difícilmente podía mantenerlos a ralla, entre Heal y Holy Light sus fuerzas disminuían.

-Gaeda, Wagner ocupo que hagan sus bailes y sus cantos para ayudar a Micchi.- Ordeno Garael.

-¿Qué ocupas que toque?- pregunto Wagner.

-Lo siento pero no, hacemos eso solo si es necesario, no perderemos el tiempo ni haremos esfuerzos innecesarios en una situación tan fácil de resolver como esta.- le dijo Gaeda a Garael.

-Pero ustedes vienen con nosotros es su obligación ayudarnos.- les reclamo Garael.

-No gracias no gastaremos nuestras habilidades en alguien del nivel de ella.- le respondió Gaeda secamente.

Garael se quedo atónico no podía creer que Wagner y Gaeda se negaran a ayudarlos, Miro a Marvin este e vez de estar molesto por la actitud de ellos, estaba sonriendo y relajado, Rofin vio la escena y le pareció divertida, de pronto vio que Gaeda se le quedaba miran de manera extraña, luego le dio una sonrisa, se acerco a Rofin.

-¿Y dime chico que haces ahí sentado sin hacer nada?, ¡levántate¡- Le ordeno Gaeda cariñosamente.

-Es que no hay casi enemigos para que yo elimine, Micchi y Garael los acaparan todos.- Le respondió Rofin señalando a la pareja que estaba más adelante.

-Tu párate y sígueme.- Le extendió la mano y le guiño el ojo.

Rofin tomo la mano de Gaeda y se puso de pie con su ayuda, le parecía que la mano de Gaeda era muy pequeña y suave, después siguio a Gaeda de cerca, esta lo llevo por un camino alterno, por un lado estaban juntos Micchi y Garael eliminando a cada enemigo que se les ponía enfrente, a Rofin le toco encargarse solo del otro lado, de vez en cuando usaba el Bash, pero no lo usaba mucho ya que aprendió que si se excedía acabaría rápidamente con su energía, Garael y Micchi decidieron tomar un descanso y fueron hacia donde estaba Marvin, se sentaron a observar a Rofin, la cantidad de enemigos con los que estaba peleado Rofin empezó a aumentar rápidamente, así que empezó a tener que recurrir al Bash mas seguido de lo que él hubiera querido, tras varios minutos de combate, Rofin empezó a quedarse sin energía, pero seguía luchando sin parar, ya que los demás lo observaban, y no quería quedar mal ante Micchi pero también no quería quedar mal ante Gaeda, siguió el combate, Rofin entonces noto que Gaeda se puso a un lado del, ella alzo sus manos, empezó a mover suavemente sus caderas, el sonido suave de su ropa llamo la atención de Rofin, este se le quedo mirando, el movimiento de cadera empezó a volverse más sexy a los ojos de Rofin, de repente los lentos movimientos de cadera de Gaeda se volvieron mas rápidos y ya no solo movía la cadera, si no que inicio un baile muy provocativo, Rofin estaba totalmente perdido en la visión de Gaeda, a lo lejos Marvin, Micchi y Garael veían la extraña escena, una especie de neblina brillante a ras de suelo apareció bajo los pies de Gaeda y Rofin, el ritmo del baile de Gaeda aumento de nuevo, de repente Gaeda abrió los ojos miro a Rofin de una manera extraña, hipnotisante y profunda.

-¡Service for You!.- dijo Gaeda continuando su sensual baile y le guiño seductoramente un ojo a Rofin.

-Vamos chico, acaba con ellos.- le dijo Gaeda aun continuando con su baile aun lado de Rofin.

Rofin empezó a sentir como su energía aumentaba y que al utilizar el Bash no le costaba tanto como antes, Rofin empezó nuevamente a vencer a los esqueletos, la cantidad de estos iba aumentando cada vez mas, Gaeda continuaba bailando siguiendo a Rofin mientras este avanzaba, Rofin vio que mientras estuviera dentro de la extraña neblina luminosa se le hacía más fácil realizar su técnica del Bash y atacar a sus enemigos, los esqueletos seguían apareciendo conforme Rofin los eliminaba, murciélagos y esqueletos por igual Rofin los atacaba sin piedad, cuando el numero de enemigos empezaba a mermar a Rofin el sonido de una guitarra lo hizo voltear a la izquierda, vio a Wagner, este le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se dispuso a tocar.

-Assassin Cross of sunset.- Canto Wagner melodiacamente.

Rofin se sorprendió al ver que otra neblina se mezclaba con la de Gaeda, pero más lo dejo sorprendido que su movimientos de ataque eran mas rápidos de lo normal, su velocidad para atacar aumento increíblemente, se sorprendió al ver el resultado de lo que podían lograr una Gypsy y un Clown con alguien como él, así que siguió con el ataque, con el baile de Gaeda y la Canción de Wagner a Rofin le fue extremadamente fácil vencer a sus enemigos, tras un rato mas decidieron descansar, Rofin estaba contento con su entrenamiento y sobre todo por la ayuda de Gaeda y Wagner, Garael se puso de pie y se acerco a Gaeda y Wagner.

-¿Por qué ayudaron a Rofin y a Micchi no?- Pregunto molesto Garael.

-Por que nos dio flojera ayudar a Micchi y se nos antojo ayudar a Rofin ¿alguna duda Hunter?- Le respondió Gaeda despreocupadamente.

-¿Cómo que flojera? Deben ayudar si es necesario- Les protesto Garael.

-Mira Hunter ya calma tus ánimos, además no estabas tú ayudando a la pequeña niña.- Le respondió Wagner sin mucho interés.

-¿Y qué? Deben ayudar de todos modos para eso están en la alianza.- Contesto Garael enfadado, Gaeda se levanto irritada.

-Mira Hunter no por que seas el líder de la alianza te obedeceremos, también no porque estemos acompañándolos signifique que seamos amigos, si ayudamos a Rofin es nuestra decisión, así que deja de molestarnos, terminando de contestarle a Garael se volvió a sentar junto a Wagner.

Garael irritado se alejo y se sentó, no podía creer lo que había pasado, Marvin se acerco a Garael.

-¿Qué es lo que te da risa Marvin?.- le pregunto molesto Garael.

-Acaso pensabas que por ser el líder de la alianza todos te obedecerían sin chistar, no es así de simple, primero Garael eres más débil que ellos, segundo antes de ordenar aprende a pedir y tercero y más importante para ser un líder debes ganarte su respeto y en eso Garael aun estas muy lejos de lograrlo.- Le dijo Marvin, al terminar de hablar se fue a sentar junto a Micchi.

A todos se les abrió el apetito, así que Rofin se ofreció hacer la comida, Wagner y Gaeda se quedaron maravillados del toque culinario de Rofin, así que para acentar la comida Gaeda y Wagner se pusieron a platicar, Marvin decidió tomar una siesta y Garael fue a caminar para aclarar sus ideas, Micchi estaba muy aburrida así que le sugirió ir a entrenar a Rofin los dos solos, Rofin acepto, se adelantaron un poco, Rofin atacaba a los enemigos mientras tanto Micchi lo soporteaba y además atacaba a los esqueletos con su Heal y Holy Light, como les pareció bastante sencillo decidieron adelantarse otro poco, sin darse cuenta se fueron alejando de donde estaban los demás, Rofin insistió en regresar, pero Micchi quería seguir entrenando, Rofin no puso mucha resistencia, poder estar a solas con Micchi era una ocasión muy rara últimamente y no quería desperdiciarla.

Micchi se mantenía a espaldas de Rofin, prestaba atención a los esqueletos que se acercaban y eran enfrentados por Rofin, cada cierto tiempo ella bendecía y aumentaba la agilidad de Rofin, utilizaba el Holy Light para ayudarlo también con los murciélagos, en eso Micchi sintió que algo la estaba tomando por su pie, volteo y vio una mano descarnada y pútrida la estaba agarrando, del suelo emergió lo que parecía ser un humano pero su cuerpo estaba en descomposición, Micchi dio un grito, Rofin volteo y se apresuro a ayudarla, ataco a la criatura, pero esta no cedía ante los espadazos de Rofin, aunque se movía lento parecía invencible, tras varios golpes por fin Rofin pudo vencerlo, pero de repente salieron mas de estas criaturas, Rofin peleo con ellos y los mantenía a raya y con la ayuda de Micchi los derroto, ya calmados Rofin le dijo a Micchi que descansara, pasaron un rato sentada recuperándose mientras Rofin montaba guardia.

-Rofin ¿Por qué no te sientas?.- le sugirió Micchi a Rofin.

Micchi le dijo que ella haría un momento la guardia para que el descansara un poco, Micchi se puso a platicar con Rofin, le comentaba que no le caía muy bien Gaeda por cómo había tratado a Garael, en eso apareció un zombi atrás de ella, Rofin se levanto y quito a Micchi, el Zombi vomito sobre Rofin, este lo ataco y pudo vencerlo, Micchi se levanto del suelo asustada.

-Gracias Rofin.-Le dijo Micchi

-De nada Micchi ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Rofin

-si gracias ¿y tú?-le pregunto Micchi al verlo bañado de vomito.

-No te preocupes yo estoy bi….- No termino de decir la frase cuando cayó al suelo.

Micchi se acerco, Rofin se puso pálido, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, Micchi se asusto no sabía qué hacer, las lagrimas empezaron a surgir de sus ojos.

-¡ROFINN, AYUDAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritaba desesperada.

Nadia contestaba, al parecer en esos momentos estaba sola.


	9. Chapter 9: Esperanza

Capitulo 9

Esperanza.

Micchi estaba asustada, Rofin estaba tendido en el suelo, el sudor bañaba la frente de este y su cuerpo temblaba, se quejaba de dolor, Micchi estaba al borde de las lagrimas, pero tuvo que sobreponerse, ya que aun estaba rodeada de enemigos, empezó a atacar a los zombis y a los esqueletos con Holy light, tras varios minutos volteo hacia Rofin, y le trato de ayudar, le impuso sus manos y le dio Heal, vio que Rofin se calmaba, Micchi tomo a Rofin levanto la espada de este y trato de avanzar con Rofin a cuestas apoyado en su hombro, paso a paso se alejaba de los zombis que habían llegado al lugar donde se encontraba, Rofin abrió los ojos y vio como Micchi lo llevaba sobre ella a duras penas, aun estaba muy débil para caminar solo, todo el cuerpo le dolía, sentía nauseas, estaba desorientado, pero con la ayuda de Micchi podría caminar, los dos empezaron a dirigirse a la salida de la cueva, pero la realidad llego con ellos tras un rato los 2 por la pelea y huir se habían perdido, no daban con el camino hacia la salida tampoco se veían mas aventureros cerca y aun menos la presencia de sus amigos, así que Micchi tuvo que aceptar que si estaba perdida, no sabía por qué camino dirigirse, decidió avanzar, no podía quedarse parada, con el riesgo que en lugar de dirigirse a la salida estuvieran introduciéndose más en la cueva.

Rofin se volvió a quejar de dolor, Micchi de nuevo le dio Heal, esto lo calmo de nuevo, volvió a levantar a Rofin y siguieron avanzando un poco mas, Micchi se estaba cansando por el peso de Rofin, ya que este era muy pesado para ella, lo puso en el suelo para que descansara este se empezó a perder el conocimiento, de nuevo las lagrimas empezaron a surcar las mejilla de Micchi, a ver a Rofin se arrepintió de no haberle hecho caso cuando le dijo que regresaran, pero ella sabía que no quería regresar por que tuviera ganas de entrenar, se enojaba que Rofin le prestara más atención a Gaeda que a ella en estas últimas horas, sus celos la habían orillado a tratar de alejarlo de ella, Micchi se cuestionaba por que actuó así, Rofin solo era su amigo de la infancia, a ella siempre le había gustado Garael, también sabía perfectamente que a Rofin le gustaba ella pero no podía verlo de otra forma ¿o sí?, pero un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, ya que al parecer venían mas esqueletos, Micchi se levanto y ataco a uno de ellos con su Holy light, pero se sorprendió al ver que a diferencia de los esqueletos anteriores a este no lo venció con un solo Holy light, aun mas se sorprendió cuando vio que uno de los esqueletos saco un arco, apunto hacia ella y la ataco con un flechazo, Micchi logro esquivarlo por muy poco, vio como los otros 2 esqueletos se acercaron a ella rápidamente, tendían dagas en sus huesudas manos, la atacaron pero pudo esquivar los primeros ataques, pero mientras los esquivaba se tropezó, cayó al suelo, vio como uno de los esqueletos se acercaba a ella, al estar a su alcance alzo su daga preparando enterrarla en Micchi que estaba aun tirada en el suelo, Micchi aterrada e indefensa solo cerró los ojos esperando el fin, abrió los ojos al no sentir la daga clavada en su cuerpo, se sorprendió al ver que el ataque había sido bloqueado por una espada, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a Rofin despierto y deteniendo al esqueleto.

-Micchi, huye sal de aquí.- le grito Rofin, mientras peleaba con el esqueleto.

Micchi vio como Rofin trataba de detenerlo pero este aun estaba afectado por el envenenamiento del zombi, Micchi trato de ayudarlo dándole soporte, pero estaba muy cansada, las fuerzas la habían abandonado, Rofin se defendía como podía, el esqueleto era más rápido y fuerte que él, sabia que aun si no estuviera bajo los estragos del veneno, no sería mucha la diferencia, pero trataba de detenerlos, pero varias flechas atacaron a Rofin, varios esqueletos arqueros habían llegado, estaba rodeado por 2 esqueletos con dagas y por media docena de esqueletos arqueros, estaba perdido pero no iba a caer sin luchar, Rofin vio con terror que los esqueletos arqueros iban a volver a atacarlos no estaba seguro que podría esquivar todos los ataques a la vez, cuando los esqueletos estaban a punto de de soltar su ataque, Rofin cerró los ojos, pero un sonido zumbarte lo hizo volver a abrirlo, se sorprendió al ver volar por los aires a todos los esqueletos desarmados completamente, pensó que Marvin y Garael habían llegado para salvarlo de nuevo, pero estaba equivocado frente a él, estaba Gaeda, vio que en su mano traía un látigo enrollado, la agito de nuevo y termino con los últimos esqueletos que restaban.

-vaya chico, parece que te gustan las aventuras fuertes.- Rio Gaeda y le regalo una sonría y un guiño de ojo que a Rofin empezaba a agradarle.

Rofin le devolvió la sonrisa, Micchi vio la escena y se le quedo viendo a Gaeda, no soportaba que Rofin solo le pusiera atención a Gaeda y no a ella, pero Rofin no se pudo mantener mucho tiempo en pie, cayó al suelo pesadamente, Gaeda fue a su lado y le pregunto a Micchi que había pasado, esta le conto lo del zombi que había vomitado sobre él, Gaeda se quedo pensativa unos segundos, luego se volvió hacia Micchi y le dijo que todo estaría bien, le pidió ayuda a Micchi para mover a Rofin, se puso en cuclillas y le pidió a Micchi que lo pusiera en su espalda, Micchi vio como ella levantaba y se llevaba a Rofin sin problemas, a pesar de que ella sintió muy pesado a Rofin Gaeda parecía que no le afectaba eso, así las dos salieron caminando y Rofin sobre la espalda de Gaeda tras varios minutos se encontraron con Wagner que venía de otro túnel.

-Hey ángel mío, los has encontrado, oh deja que yo cargue al pequeño, no te vayas a cansar.- le dijo Wagner al ver a Rofin desmayado en su espalda

-No te preocupes, yo puedo llevarlo mejor encuentra a Marvin y al Hunter para salir de aquí, ah por cierto ¿tienes un poco de Green herb?- le pidió Gaeda para Rofin.

-si, toma.- Wagner le entrego un poco de hiervas verdes que saco de una bolsa de su cinturón.

-Micchi vamos hacia la salida con estas hierbas el chico quedara como nuevo.- le indico Gaeda a Micchi.

Las dos chicas salieron de la cueva, ya estaba el sol ocultándose, varios minutos después Wagner regreso junto a Marvin y Garael, estos vieron a Gaeda junto a Rofin estaba masticando las hierbas verdes.

-Saben feas.- protesto Rofin.

-No te quejes niño, esto te ayudara a estar como nuevo en la mañana.- le dijo Gaeda dándole una caricia en el cabello.

-Hey Rofin, vaya que susto nos dieron, Gaeda ¿dónde está mi hermana?- pregunto Marvin.

Esta haya en el pequeño estanque, fue a lavar las ropas de Rofin que estaban llenas de vomito, bueno como hoy Rofin no está bien creo alguien tendrá que preparar la cena.- dijo Gaeda al resto de hombres, ninguno parecía muy contento con cocinar pero al final, Garael acepto hacer la cena.

Después de cenar decidieron que no había necesidad de regresar esa noche a Payon, así que pasarían la noche en el bosque, a Rofin rápidamente empezaron a hacerle efecto las hiervas ya casi no tenia síntomas del veneno, así que podría pasar una mejor noche de lo que había pensado, todos se fueron a dormir, a Wagner le toco hacer la primera guardia pero también Gaeda se quedo despierta, quería cuidar a Rofin un poco hasta que los síntomas desaparecieron.

-Gracias por salvarme Gaeda.- le dijo Rofin.

-No te preocupes, que aventuritas has tenido, primero los lobos y ahora esto, a ti sí que te gusta vivir en el peligro.- le dijo Gaeda, mientras le cambiaba el pañuelo mojado de la frente de Rofin.

-No es verdad, a mi no me gusta el peligro.-le respondió Rofin.

-Eso ya lo sé tonto, pero bueno veo que el peligro valió la pena para pasar un rato a solas con la Acolyte verdad.- le dijo Gaeda con una sonrisa.

-no... Yo este, bueno sí, creo que si.- le respondió Rofin algo apenado.

niño es hora de dormir.- le dijo Gaeda.

Rofin apenas empezaba a cerrar los ojos cuando vio que Gaeda acerco su rostro hacia el suyo, abrió los ojos de par en par, la cara de Gaeda estaba a centímetros de la de él, podía ver sus ojos tan cerca, sentía la respiración calmada de ella sobre su cara, Rofin estaba sonrojado, Gaeda al verlo le sonrió, y le dio un beso en la frente. Rofin cerró los ojos, y se dejo arrullar por el tarareo de Gaeda, podía sentir como ella acariciaba su cabello, al poco rato simplemente se durmió, Gaeda se Wagner se acerco a ella.

-Como está el chico.-pregunto

-bastante bien, es fuerte de espíritu pero veo que no se tiene mucha confianza.- le respondió Gaeda a Wagner.

-y es enserio que quieres quedarte en esta alianza.-Le pregunto intrigado Wagner.

-si-

-No lo entiendo, ángel mío, porque en esta, podríamos estar en otra más fuerte y de mayor fama.- Wagner aun no sabía muy bien porque la decisión de quedarse.

-Hemos viajado mucho tiempo solos Wagner, y si claro podríamos estar en una alianza más fuerte y eso, pero sabes ahí seria solo por trabajo, tu sabes, pero la verdad me siento bien aquí, aquí ellos solo buscan salir adelante, hacerse fuertes, no están tan viciados como en otras alianzas cegadas por la fama y el poder, además Rofin se me hace tierno, es como si fuera un pequeño hermanito para mi, aunque lo conocimos hace poco, es muy fácil de ver su interior y me agrada la mayoría.- le expreso Gaeda.

-Bueno como tú veas mi pequeño ángel.- tras escuchar la razón de Gaeda para estar con la alianza, siguió su turno de guardia.

Un par de horas después Micchi se levanto a media noche, se dirigió hacia Gaeda a preguntarle cómo estaba Rofin, Gaeda le dijo que Rofin se encontraba dormido, y que sus síntomas ya prácticamente habían desaparecido así que estaría bien para la mañana, Gaeda le dijo que si podía cuidar un poco a Rofin, iba ir por agua además quería estirar un poco las piernas, Micchi acepto, se levanto Gaeda y se dirigió hacia el arroyo que había cerca de ahí.

-Sabes Rofin gracias por salvarme esta noche- le dijo Micchi a un Rofin dormido

Micchi seguí pasando en su cabeza el por qué se molestaba por que Rofin le pusiera atención a Gaeda, pero eso lo dejaría para otro día, aun se sentía culpable de que Rofin hubiera sufrido un envenenamiento, al verlo dormido, vio su rostro iluminado por las estrellas, recordó cuando la defendió de los esqueletos y como impidió que la lastimaran a pesar de estar envenenado, parecía otro Rofin, muy diferente al cual había conocido desde niños, un poco más valiente, llevo su mano hacia la frente de Rofin, deslizo su mano hasta la mejilla de este, se veía tan tranquilo dormido, levanto su vista y miro hacia donde estaban Marvin y Garael estaban dormidos, Wagner estaba sentado de espalda a ella distraído afinando su guitarra y Gaeda al parecer aun no regresaba, volvió de nuevo su vista hacia Rofin, acaricio de nuevo su rostro, simplemente se acerco a este, y deposito un suave y fugas beso a en los labios de Rofin, le entregaba este pequeño premio, lo hacia así dormido, no tendría el valor de hacerlo con el dormido, al terminar de darle ese beso, se sonrió, acababa de darle su primer beso a su mejor amigo y este estaba dormido, nunca se enteraría que él fue el afortunado, se paro y se dirigió de nuevo a la hoguera para dormir, entre los arboles alguien había visto la escena.

-Vaya vaya que interesante suceso.-Se dijo para sí misma Gaeda.

Cuando Micchi se alejo de Rofin, este abrió los ojos, no podía creerlo, acababa de recibir un beso de Micchi, sintió los suaves labios de Micchi sobre los suyos, eran tan suaves como él lo había imaginado, pero le intrigaba que había sido eso, ¿Por qué así?, ¿Qué significaba ese beso?, acaso ella sentía algo por él, dejo atrás sus dudas, estaba feliz , antes estaba inseguro, pero ahora sabía que tenía esperanzas con Micchi, y por eso lucharía por ella, no dejaría que Garael se quedara con ella, mientras hubiera esperanza el lucharía, así lo ha decidido.

Mañana sería un gran nuevo día, mañana iniciaría su lucha de nuevo por Micchi, mañana todo sería mejor.


	10. Chapter 10: ¡A Morroc!

Capitulo 10

¡A Morroc!

El sol bañaba el bosque de Payon, Garael que le había tocado la última guardia se quedo totalmente dormido antes que saliera el sol. Un delicioso aroma a café y sopa llego a la nariz de todos, se levantaron para ver de dónde provenía tan delicioso aroma, Micchi que aun no despertaba bien abrió sus ojos y vio una figura delante de ella.

-Buenos días Micchi, toma una taza de café, el desayuno estará listo en unos minutos.- le dijo Rofin.

Micchi abrió rápidamente los ojos era la voz de Rofin, al ver clara la imagen, vio el sonriente rostro de su amigo, que le ofrecía una taza, la tomo Rofin se acerco a Garael y le ofreció otro.

-Hey Garael buen día toma.- Garael tomo agradecido la taza

-Marvin toma aquí está la tuya sin azúcar como te gusta.- Le ofreció su taza de café.

-Wagner toma no sé cómo te gusta, así que le puso poca azúcar.- le dijo a Wagner este también recibió la taza agradecido, vio como Rofin se acercaba a Gaeda.

-¡Hey chico espera!-le dijo Wagner antes que llegara con Gaeda

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto intrigado Rofin.

-Bueno es mejor que dejes a Gaeda dormir, digamos que la mañana no es un buen momento para ella, generalmente si la despiertan se pone insoportable y furiosa por horas, mejor deja que ella se despierte sola.- Le advirtió Wagner.

-Vamos no creo que sea tan malo.- le dijo Rofin y dio vuelta y se dirigió a Gaeda.

Gaeda estaba dormida plácidamente, Rofin se acerco a ella y la movió un poco, le llamaba por su nombre con una suave voz, Gaeda abrió finalmente los ojos.

-Buenos días Gaeda.-le dijo cortésmente Rofin.

-Que tienen de buenos.-dijo Gaeda toscamente aun adormilada, sus cejas denotaban que estaba furiosa de haber sido despertaba.

-Ah, esta toma te traje café.- Dijo Rofin algo nervioso.

-Te lo dije chico, has invocado al diablo.- le dijo Wagner.

Gaeda observo la tasa de café y la tomo de mala gana

-Ahora tendremos al demonio todo la mañana- Seguí advirtiendo Wagner, sospechando que Gaeda estaría molesta toda la mañana, ya que tras años de viajar con ella había aprendido a dejarla despertar sola, y si algo la despertaba nada la pondría contenta en hora.

Rofin se alejo un poco aun tenia la sopa en el fuego, los demás se levantaron para recoger las cosas del campamento, Rofin no despegaba la vista de Gaeda, esta seguía observando la tasa de café, tras un par de minutos la llevo a su boca y le dio un pequeño trago, la expresión de irritada de Gaeda cambio a asombro, y de golpe termino su taza de café.

-Que delicioso está este café, es muy suave y aromático.- le dijo Gaeda a Rofin que se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza con su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Tras preguntarles todos a Rofin como se encontraba, el respondía que bien, ya los síntomas habían desaparecido, agradeció a Micchi y a Gaeda, así que como Rofin ya estaba mejor de salud era hora de decidir hacia donde se dirigirían, cada uno quería ir a un sitio distinto.

-Vamos a Prontera.- sugería Wagner.

-No, mejor vamos a Geffen.- esta era la propuesta de Rofin.

-Aldebarán.- Decía Garael.

-Comodo.- Sugirió Gaeda.

-Alberta.- decía Micchi.

-Muy bien como no nos ponemos de acuerdo, que les parece si lo dejamos a la suerte, además no tenemos la urgencia de dirigirnos a alguna ciudad en concreto.- Les sugirió Marvin.

Todos aceptaron, así que Marvin tomo varias ramas, les dijo que sacaran una y el que tuviera la rama más pequeña ganaría, así lo hicieron todos, Garael se alegro al ver que su rama era más pequeña que la de Rofin, Micchi, Gaeda y Wagner.

-Muy bien así Alberta.- dijo alegre Garael.

-Yo creo que te sigues precipitando mucho amigo mío.- le dijo Marvin mostrándole la rama que aún le quedaba en mano, era aun más pequeña que la de Garael.

-Bueno Marvin y hacia dónde iremos.- le pregunto Gaeda.

-Pues nos iremos a la interesantísima ciudad de Morroc.- les dijo alegre Marvin.

-¡Morroc!- dijeron todos al unisonó

-Pero a qué quieres ir a Morroc Marvin, ahí no hay mucho que ver y esa ciudad no tiene muy buena fama que digamos.- Le protesto Garael.

-¡Vamos, vamos! No discutan yo gane honestamente, además Morroc si es interesante, y recuerden que ese era nuestro destino hace un par de días.- les indico Marvin.

Así que sin mucho preámbulo terminaron de recoger el campamento, empezaron su travesía hacia Morroc, aun debían salir de los bosques de Payon y adentrarse en el desierto para poder llegar a la ciudad de Morroc, cuando pasaban por la ciudad de Payon Rofin les sugirió comprar provisiones ya que estas escaseaban, así que se pararon en un par de tiendas, Rofin compro una mochila más grande que los demás para llevar sus cosas, compro un par de cantimplora grandes, no conocía el desierto al que se dirigían pero recordaba haber leído que el agua era escaza y el calor abundante así que no se arriesgaría a quedarse sin agua, tomo otro par de cantimploras, compro también una sombrilla, a un Merchant que se encontraba por ahí le compro unos lentes de sol, después se dirigió junto con Wagner y Marvin a comprar la comida para el grupo. Micchi, Gaeda y Garael se pasaron de puesto en puesto observando las mercancías, Gaeda no hacía por comprar mucho ya que Wagner se encargaba de eso, Micchi no le interesaba mucho siempre y cuando pudiera estar un rato con Garael, los únicos que parecían un poco preocupados por los víveres eran Rofin y Wagner, Marvin solo se detenía hacerle a Rofin una que otra sugerencia en sus compras, a las que Rofin aceptaba, ya que confiaba mucho en la experiencia de Marvin como aventurero.

Nuevamente se reunieron todos en el centro de Payon, Wagner llevaba un mochila abarrotada con las provisiones que podrían ocupar Gaeda y el, aunque también llevaba provisiones por si el grupo ocupaba, Marvin llevaba un bulto de la mitad de tamaño que la de Rofin, también le dio otro de igual tamaño a Garael y un morral con varias pociones y varias bolsitas de papel que Micchi no sabía que eran, Gaeda solo llevaba las cosas que le entrego Wagner en un morral, pero el más cargado de todos era Rofin, su enorme mochila era muy grande y pesada, había tenido la intención de llevar una más pequeña, pero Marvin insistió que se llevara la más grande que incluso el iba a regalársela, Rofin pensaba que Marvin lo utilizaría como mula de carga, y así parecía, pero bueno también reconoció que la mitad de las cosas que llevaba ahí las compro para él, primero no pensaba comprar mucho ya que tenía pocos Zenys, pero antes de llegar al mercado, Wagner le entrego una bolsa repleta de Zenys, dijo que eso era lo que había sacado con los ítems que había recogido de los esqueletos que había vencido mientras entrenaba, así que con ese dinero Rofin compro todas sus pertenencias, ahora con todos listos y las provisiones compradas, iniciaron el camino hacia Morroc.

Pasaron varios días y aun no salían de los bosques de Payon, de vez en cuando paraban para que Rofin y Micchi entrenaran, a pesar de que no atacaban enemigos muy fuertes Marvin se dio cuenta que la confianza de Rofin había crecido después de las cuevas de Payon, este parecía más dispuesto a entrar en combate que la principio, además Marvin había pedido a Garael que no interviniera, que los que debían entrenar mas eran Micchi y Rofin, así que Marvin explotaba el afán de Rofin por demostrarle a Micchi que era tan buen aventurero y protector que Garael que se esforzaba, la que se dio cuenta de las cosas que hacia Marvin era Gaeda, a ella le parecía que Marvin era en realidad el líder desde las sombras de esta alianza, ya que Garael no tenía mucho peso en las decisiones, pero también se dio cuenta que Marvin hacia todo para que no pareciera que él estaba a cargo, Rofin por su parte seguía inspirado por lo sucedido aquella noche, por el beso que había recibido por parte de Micchi, varias veces había querido confesarle a Micchi que cuando ella le dio el beso el estaba despierto, pero entre el miedo y la duda decidió mejor no comentarlo además no estaba muy seguro de los sentimientos que tuviera Micchi hacia él, así que lo único que le quedaba hacer, era esforzarse para que Micchi volviera a recompensarlo como aquella noche.

En los días que estuvieron en el bosque Marvin también le enseñaba a Garael todos los consejos y trucos para ser un mejor Hunter, lo enseño a rastrear, incluso a llamar a su halcón, por su parte Gaeda y Wagner se la pasaban, juntos todo el día, si no estaban platicando, se encontraban apartados del grupo en largas sesiones de besos, y algunas que otra noche Rofin, se daba cuanta que se apartaban a lo lejos del grupo, por la mente de Rofin pasaron varias ideas que lo hacían sonrojarse al imaginárselas, mientras tanto Rofin aparte de practicar como Swordman también practicaba sus dotes culinarios, incluso se había aprendido el tipo de comida que prefería cada uno a Garael le fascinaba todo lo que fuera asado, ya fuera carne, pescado o aves. Micchi prefería las cosas dulces, o con poco condimento, Marvin parte amaba la comida con algo de picante, Wagner comía de todo, a Gaeda le gustaba la comida frita igual que a Rofin, a pesar de sus gustos tan variados Rofin trataba de darle gusto a todos.

Entre una y otra cosas Rofin se entero que Gaeda y Wagner empezaron a viajar juntos después que presentaron la prueba de Archer, también se entero que la alianza a la que Marvin perteneció antes de reunirse con ellos era de las más fuertes en todo el reino de Rune-Midgar, había tantas cosas que él desconocía de la vida de aventureros, que cada vez que Marvin, Gaeda o Wagner contaban alguna anécdota, en las escuchaba con atención, un día que fue al rio se dio cuenta que su cabello había crecido, se veía su reflejo en el agua mientras se bañaba, ya había pasado más de un mes de que inicio su vida de aventurero, se preguntaba como estarían en Courtus, su pueblo si su familia estaría bien, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño ruido al otro lado de la roca donde se encontraba recargado, dio vuelta a la roca y se quedo helado al ver la razón del ruido, era Gaeda que estaba desnuda bañándose, Rofin se quedo parado mirando el cuerpo de Gaeda, a diferencia de Micchi Gaeda ya era una mujer, y era muy hermosa, también su cuerpo era más atractivo y voluptuoso que el de Micchi, de repente Gaeda volteo y se dio cuenta que estaba observada por Rofin que estaba parado embobado mirándola, este se asusto y rápidamente dio media vuelta.

-¡Perdón!, No era mi intención espiarte, es que no sabía que estabas ahí, escuche un ruido y vine a ver, lo siento enserio.- se disculpaba una y otra vez Rofin, esperaba una reacción de Gaeda, que haría gritaría y su reputación de pervertido nacería de golpe, o lo atacaría enojada por su atrevimiento.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes niño, no pasa nada, relájate.- le dijo Gaeda totalmente divertida por la forma en que Rofin se puso cuando ella lo vio.

-En serio Gaeda no era mi intención, ya me voy.- le dijo Rofin iniciando su marcha.

-Así sin terminar de bañarte, no seas tontito, ven.- le dijo Gaeda a Rofin.

-¿que vaya?- Rofin estaba asustado, no sabía qué hacer.

Al final Rofin dio media vuelta se metió un poco en el agua, iba con los ojos cerrados, no quería que Gaeda se molestara por verla, pero cuando choco con algo abrió los ojos, lo que tenía enfrente era el abdomen de Gaeda, de golpe dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y cerró los ojos nuevamente, pero en vez de recibir una bofetada de Gaeda, sintió como las manos de ella lo volteaban y comenzaban a tallarle la espalda, esto sonroja mas a Rofin.

-Vamos niño, no te pongas nervioso, solo te voy a tallar la espalda, luego tu tallas la mía.- le dijo Gaeda mientras le frotaba despacio la espalda a Rofin, disfrutando de saber que ponía nervioso al pequeño Rofin.

-No, solo es que esto, es raro.- dijo Rofin sin saber que responderle.

-¿Raro?, dime niño ¿acaso es la primera vez que miras a una chica desnuda?-le pregunto Gaeda.

-Si, bueno no, a mi madre una ves pero fue un accidente.- le dijo Rofin totalmente apenado.

-Ha, pero bueno ya esta, talla la mía por favor.- le dijo esto dándole la espalda a Rofin.

-ok, y dime Gaeda por que no te enojas por que este yo aquí.- le pregunto Rofin extrañado por la actitud de Gaeda.

-Bueno porque no eres un pervertido, además tengo confianza contigo, eres como mi pequeño hermanito.- le dijo Gaeda mientras le indicaba que tallara un poco más su espalda

Rofin en vez de disfrutar la oportunidad de estar con una mujer como Gaeda en esa situación, estaba más preocupado de que llegara a aparecer Wagner y malinterpretara las cosas, entonces pensaba Rofin que habría un Swordman menos en el mundo, cuando Rofin termino de tallarle la espalda los dos terminaron de bañarse, Gaeda y Rofin salieron del rio, Gaeda iba adelante, Rofin trataba de no dejarse ganar por la tentación de ver a Gaeda, pero no podía, de vez en cuando miraba su espalda y su glúteos, Rofin sintiéndose culpable de los pensamientos que tenia, se apresuro hacia donde estaba su ropa y se vistió rápidamente y se fue hacia el campamento, Gaeda tardo varios minutos más en llegar al campamento, Rofin estaba tratando de encender la hoguera, porque la noche ya caía en el bosque, además estaba nervioso ya que estaba ahí Wagner tirado junto a un árbol tocando la guitarra, Marvin y Garael estaban entretenidos haciendo flechas, Micchi estaba junto a ellos platicando.

-¿Dónde estabas ángel mío?- Le pregunto Wagner a Gaeda.

-Estaba en el rio bañándome junto a Rofin.- esta respuesta provoco que Garael Micchi y Marvin voltearan hacia Gaeda y luego hacia Rofin, que estaba totalmente rojo por la vergüenza y con cara de preocupación.

-Me hubieran avisado, para haberme bañado con ustedes.- comento Wagner y siguió tocando su guitarra.

Marvin sonrió y siguió ocupado con sus flechas, Garael aun estaba sorprendido por lo comentado por Gaeda, en cambio Micchi parecía molesta, Gaeda tenía una actitud que a ella no le gustaba, pero lo que más le molestaba era que fuera con Rofin, pero no entendía el por qué eso debería molestarla.

Rofin rápidamente se puso hacer la cena, quería terminar rápido e irse a dormir, mañana seria otro día, paso media hora y Rofin termino la cena, todos se sentaron a comer, cuando todos terminaron, volvieron a llover los elogios hacia Rofin, esto gustaba mucho a Rofin, lo hacía sentirse reconocido en el grupo, se levanto y recogió todo, como Marvin había dicho que partirían en la mañana, Rofin quería lavar los trastes para no tener que lavar en la mañana los de la cena y el desayuno, se dirigió con la olla y platos y vasos hacia el rio, y se puso a lavarlos, no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de él, solo hasta cuando puso una mano en el hombro de este, Rofin pego un pequeño grito y miro atrás, ahí estaba Micchi.

-Deja te ayudo, no es justo que tu nos cocines siempre y tengas que lavar todo tu solo.- Micchi se arrodillo aun lado de el, y se pusieron los dos a lavar los platos.

-Gracias, ¿que te pareció la cena?- le pregunto Rofin que se reprochaba interiormente no tener un buen tema del que hablar.

-Deliciosa como siempre. Y dime ¿que quiso decir Gaeda hace rato con lo de bañarse contigo?- Pregunto Micchi, Rofin se puso nervioso de momento.

-Bueno, este- Rofin no sabía que responderle.

-Se encontraron devuelta del rio o ¿que paso?- le preguntaba Micchi con interés.

-Bueno eso, que nos, bañamos… juntos… pero fue solo un rato, veras… yo.- respondía dudoso Rofin.

-Ah, está bien, vaya que difícil esta lavar esto.- dijo Micchi rápidamente cambiando el tema de la conversación.

Ninguno de los dos toco el tema de nuevo, se pusieron hablar sobre lo que les esperaría en Morroc, cuando terminaron se dirigieron al campamento, ahí se encontraba Marvin quien montaría la guardia, Rofin se acerco a él.

-Oye Marvin ¿Por qué yo nunca hago guardia? Acaso no confían que pueda hacerla.- pregunto Rofin, ya que él jamás había hecho una guardia desde que salieron de Prontera.

-Claro que si puedes hacerla, pero como tú nos cocinas mañana, tarde y noche, creo que es justo que la noche la puedas pasar tranquilamente dormido, tú haces mucho por nosotros así que despreocúpate que las noches serán tranquilas, aunque tal vez haiga días donde ninguno duerma, bueno ve a descansar que mañana seria un día agitado.-Le dijo Marvin.

Rofin se quedo tranquilo con la respuesta de Marvin, le gustaba saber que Marvin no lo consideraba un inútil.

La mañana llego y como siempre Rofin se levantaba temprano para preparar el desayuno, los levanto con el aroma de su café y huevos fritos, cuando todos terminaron, Rofin volvió a recoger los platos y se fue al rio, esta vez no fue Micchi la que fue con Rofin, si no Gaeda, esta se puso ayudar a Rofin, este se sorprendió le ayudaban a lavar los platos, Gaeda fue quien le dijo que como ella y Micchi no hacen guardia, y el cocinaba era lo mínimo que podían hacer, Rofin estaba contento por esa ayuda que le darían.

Cuando terminaron de levantar el campamento, se dispusieron a continuar su viaje llevaban varias horas viajando cuando subieron a una colina y a lo lejos mas alla de los arboles pudieron contemplar el desierto que se extendía hasta donde la vista podía alcanzar, Marvin les informo que cerca había un riachuelo ahí podrían abastecerse con agua para iniciar la travesía del rio.

Cuando llegaron al riachuelo, Rofin rápidamente lleno todas las cantimploras que traía, también había preparado varias frascos vacios donde podría llevar más agua, él pensaba que si iba a atravesar el desierto lo menos que quería padecer era de sed, además ocuparía agua para las comidas, el peso que cargaba Rofin aumento con toda la cantidad de agua que llevaba, antes que se internaran en el desierto, Marvin hizo un anuncio.

-Bueno amigos, vamos a entrar en el desierto para los que sea la primera vez que entran sean valientes, el desierto puede ser desolador, caluroso y lleno de arena, pero que esta vacio, claro que no, y para los que ya lo hemos cruzado, a disfrutar del viaje, bueno Garael, tu nos guiaras a través del desierto, debes pulir tus habilidades de rastreo y orientación, pero bueno en marcha amigos que la aventura no espera.- todos iniciaron su caminar.

Caminaron los últimos metros de bosque, poco a poco los arboles empezaban a ser menos, el sol atravesaba sus frondosas copas, cuando llegaron al final del bosque el desierto los esperaba con los brazos extendidos invitándolos a introducirse en el, ante Rofin y sus amigos se avistaba un mar de arena y sol, el cual estaban dispuestos a atravesar en busca de la ciudad de Morroc.


	11. Chapter 11: Perdido

Capitulo 11

Perdido.

El desierto no era tan terrible como Rofin había imaginado, era cierto que hacía mucho calor, pero aun así no era tan asfixiante como él había pensado que seria, la que mas sufría con todo esto era Micchi quien no estaba muy acostumbrada al calor, Marvin y Garael parecía no afectarles mucho, Wagner iba tan fresco y alegre como siempre, Gaeda igual, había tomado la sombrilla que compro Rofin, así que el calor no la afectaba tanto, de vez en cuando pasaban junto a un grupo de palmeras y se resguardaban unos minutos del sol sofocante, y tal como lo había dicho Marvin el desierto estaba lleno de vida, desde lobos del desierto, aves, drops y insectos tan variados, Rofin cada vez que podía se ponía a entrenar aunque solo fuera enfrentar uno o dos enemigos, pues también deseaba descansar el viaje se había vuelto agotador, llevaban dos días caminando por el inclemente desierto y Morroc simplemente no se veía por ningún lado, a Garael le estaba costando un poco de trabajo guiar en el desierto, le preguntaba en ocasiones a Marvin si llevaban buen rumbo, este no le decía si iban bien o no, simplemente le contestaba "posiblemente" Wagner y Gaeda sabían el rumbo hacia la ciudad de Morroc pero tampoco auxiliaban a Garael, ya que Marvin les había dicho que era totalmente necesario que Garael pudiera pulir sus habilidades de Hunter.

-No te preocupes Rofin, vamos por buen camino.- Le decía a lo bajo Wagner, ya que Rofin se preocupaba por que estuvieran perdidos.

-Si no te preocupes, además si Garael no da con Morroc posiblemente lleguemos a Comodo.-le decía Gaeda.

-¿Comodo?- se preguntaba Rofin nunca había escuchado sobre esa ciudad

-No la conoces que mal chico, no te preocupes un día de esto te llevare para que la conozcas.- Le prometió Gaeda.

Llego la hora de la comida y Rofin nuevamente se puso a prepararles de comer, como el agua escaseaba no hacia sopas o comida que contuviera mucha e intentaba crear comidas frescas o que fueran muy poco calientes, cuando hurgaba en su mochila encontró una bolsas de papel que Rofin no recordaba haber comprado, entonces recordó que Marvin se las había entregado y le había dicho que si estaba en problemas las usara, Rofin tenía la duda que podrían ser esas cosas, así que las revisaría después de servir la comida se las guardo en el bolsillo y continua con su búsqueda de condimentos.

Terminada la comida recogió los platos y los alzo, decidieron pasar ahí un hora más o menos para descansar ya que la caminata fue extenuante, Rofin se sentó a descansar, estaba a punto de dormitar cuando recordó la bolsa de papel, la saco de su bolso y vio en su interior, tenia lo que parecía pequeños trozos de algo parecido a papel trasparente, saco uno y vio que era una diminuta ala de algún insecto, se volvió hacia Marvin.

-Marvin ¿Qué son estas cosas?-le pregunto Rofin.

-Ha eso son alas de mosca, esas se usan para escapar, te cuidado no les vayas a soplar porque te transportaran lejos de aquí.- Marvin no había terminado de decirlo cuando Rofin al acercar el ala a su rostro con su respiración sin querer activo el ala de mosca.

Todos se levantaron rápido tratando de evitar que Rofin lo hiciera pero fue tarde, el ala de mosca empezó a brilla, voló alrededor de Rofin y este desapareció y solo dejo una estela de luz donde antes estaba el.

-Pero que chico, si que le gustan las aventuras.- decía Gaeda al ver como desaparecía su pequeño amigo.

-¡Demonios! Micchi recoge todo, Garael llama a tu halcón.- Marvin ordeno.

Fue hacia donde estaba la mochila de Rofin, hurgo entre las cosas y volvió a maldecir, Rofin solo había tomado las alas de mosca, no se había llevado las alas de mariposa, eso quería decir que estaría perdido en alguna parte del desierto, rápidamente llamo también él a su halcón, rápidamente los 5 se prepararon y salieron rápidamente en busca de Rofin.

Rofin estaba asustado, hace solo un par de segundos estaba sentado frente a sus amigos bajo unas palmeras, ahora estaba sentado en la arena en medio de la nada, no sabía dónde estaban sus amigos, menos donde estaba la ciudad de Morroc, se levanto trato de pensar que había pasado, haciendo un esfuerzo recordó que había leído en algunos libros en su casa sobre las alas de moscas y alas de mariposa, recordó que las alas de moscas te transportan algún lugar al azar a una distancia de donde la utilizaste, la distancia varia y era al azar, en cambio también leyó que las alas de mariposa te transportaban a la última ciudad que hubieras visitado, busco en la bolsa pero para su mala suerte solo encontró alas de mariposa, se pregunto qué hacer, tomo otra y la activo lo llevo a otra zona desolada, volvió a tomar otra y la uso y de nuevo lo llevo a una zona desértica llena de arena, tomo una tercera y lo llevo cerca de lo que parecían unas pequeñas montañas en medio del desierto vio que a lo lejos había palmeras, pensaba usar otra pero se preguntaba y si en vez de acercarse a sus amigos se alejaba mas y mas, entonces recordó que Marvin era un Sniper y era un excelente rastreador, además también estaba Garael quien era un hunter así que, como la ultima vez, cuando cayó en el rio, esperaría a ser encontrado, pero cuanto tardarían en dar con él, cuanto se había alejado, no lo sabía, así que decidió ir hacia el grupo de palmeras que veía a lo lejos.

Camino, sin parar los minutos se hicieron horas, Rofin se preguntaba qué tan lejos estaban esas palmeras, luego se dio cuenta de que aquella era una visión un espejismo, se enojo consigo mismo al tardar bastante en darse cuenta de que eran un espejismo.

Marvin y los demás llegaron al lugar donde Rofin había aparecido por primera vez.

-Estuvo, pero parece ser que uso nuevamente un ala de mosca, ¡sigamos!-es dijo Marvin al grupo y reanudaron su marcha.

Mientras tanto Rofin decidió escalar hacia las montañas, el sol golpeaba su rostro, el sudor por el esfuerzo de subir la montaña y el calor abrumador lo hacían cada vez sentirse más débil, pero tuvo la determinación de subir hasta la cima, ahí vio los alrededores, no veía rastro de la ciudad ni tampoco de sus amigos, estaba contemplando el paisaje cuando vio a lo lejos en las faldas de la montaña lo que parecía ser otro aventurero que iba corriendo, agudizo mas la vista vio que era perseguido por lobos, por momentos el aventurero se le perdía de vista pero luego reaparecía, parecía que en verdad tenía problemas, Rofin decidió descender rápidamente la montaña, bajaba lo más rápido que podía de vez en cuando volteaba y aun veía al aventurero tratando de escapar de los lobos, Rofin apresuro el paso, iba a medio camino.

Un par de minutos después Rofin estaba ya cerca de donde había visto por última vez al aventurero, se movió entre las rocas, escucho a los lobos cercas de done estaba, subió por una gran roca, miro hacia abajo, vio a unos 4 lobos que estaban acorralando a una joven, parecía más o menos de su edad, Rofin vio como la joven jadeaba de cansancio, parecía que tenia rato peleando con los lobos, estos se preparaban para atacar a la joven, en eso Rofin decidió actuar.

#La chica vio como un Swordman caía entre ella y los lobos, se paro y este volteo hacia ella y le dijo que estuviera tranquila el iba a ayudarla, el espadachín ataco a los lobos, uno a uno fueron cayendo, por los ataques del Swordman, pero cuando estaba en el último, el resto de la jauría de lobos llego, al chica vio como el espadachín se volteaba hacia ella y le sonreía confiadamente, luego volvió su vista hacia los lobos y puso cara seria, este retrocedió un par de pasos, la joven se dio cuenta que el espadachín no ocupaba de su ayuda, pero pensó que con el Swordman ella podría aniquilar a un par de lobos, estos no tendrían la menor oportunidad contra un Swordman y una Thief, tomo varias rocas del suelo y se las arrojo con gran fuerza a varios lobos, estas se estrellaron en sus cabezas, el espadachín vio como varios lobos iban hacia la joven, esta con gran agilidad esquivaba los ataques de estos y los atacaba con su daga, el espadachín no tuvo tiempo para distraerse el aun enfrentaría a la mayoría de los lobos, la joven le advirtió al espadachín que vigilara a sus lobos, este se volteo y los esquivo rápidamente, ella se sorprendió de la destreza que mostraba el espadachín, ella acabo con el ultimo de los lobos, vio como mas y mas lobos llegaban de ser unos cuantos ya había casi 10 lobos rodeando al espadachín, ataco al primero de los lobos, vio como los atacaba con fiereza, remataba con varios Bash a los lobos para asegurarse que estuvieran muertos, llegaron más lobos y el espadachín cerró los ojos y con un solo ataque los venció a todos, la joven estaba asombrada, no había conocido a un espadachín tan valiente, se veía de su edad, además era apuesto, ella se quedo admirando a este extraño joven que cayó del cielo.#

Rofin escucho los lobos tenían acorralada a la joven, reconoció que era una Thief, se paro arriba de la roca desenvaino su espada, y se preparo para atacar, pero en una distracción se resbalo y fue a caer de frente entre la Thief y los lobos, este se paro y volteo a verla.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare con estos lobos.-Le dijo Rofin no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

Rofin ataco uno y a otro, cuatro lobos no eran problema, después de lo que había pasado en la cueva de Payon, Rofin estaba peleando al último lobo cuando llegaron más lobos, Rofin empezó a preocuparse, ya eran demasiados, se empezó a preocupar, Rofin se volteo hacia la joven Thief y le sonrió nerviosamente, en su mente Rofin rezaba por que la Thief estuviera en condiciones de pelear y le ayudara, volvió a su vista a los lobos, él pensaba que sería hombre muerto, entonces vio como varias pedradas golpearon a unos cuantos lobos, estos se dirigieron a atacar a la Thief, esta mostro gran agilidad y acabo con ellos, Rofin estaba agradecido de la ayuda, la Thief le advirtió que los lobos que tenía en frente se preparaban para atacarlo, Rofin como pudo los esquivo, estaba asustado, el odiaba a los lobos, una y otra vez los esquivaba , Rofin estaba esquivando alrededor de diez lobos, pensó que si no se ponía a combatirlo esto no acabaría nunca, empezó a atacarlos desesperadamente con su Bash, los atacaba sin saber bien que a varios lobos los golpeo más de dos veces aun ya estando vencido, Rofin se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso los lobos no parecían acabar nunca, vio como mas lobos lo rodearon, sintió pánico las ideas lo abandonaron, entonces algo en su mente parecía querer salir, esta sensación ya la había sentido antes, recordó lo que hizo las ultima vez, simplemente lo dejo salir, Rofin levanto su espada hacia el cielo, la volteo y clavo su espada en el suelo y un grito salió desde lo más hondo de su alma.

-¡Magnum Break!- grito Rofin.

Alrededor de él se formo un circulo de fuego y se extendió acompañado de una onda expansiva que golpeaba a y quemaba todo lo que estaba alrededor de el, después de ver lo que había hecho con esa técnica nueva se sintió aliviado, había derrotado a todos los lobos que quedaban, se volteo hacia la Thief y esta estaba mirándolo fijamente, vio como sus ojos cafés lo miraban de arriba hacia abajo.

Rofin vio con cuidado a la Thief, era un poco más alta que él, eso lo lleno de decepción, tenía la cara llena de pecas, en su cabello rojizo llevaba una coleta firmemente amarrada, en su mano llevaba una daga muy grande, era linda, muy linda pensó Rofin.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Rofin

-Si estoy bien, ¿y tú?- le pregunto la joven Thief.

-Bien gracias, me llamo Rofin ¿y tú?- se presento Rofin.

-Yo me llamo Practa, mucho gusto.- le dijo la joven Thief.

-mucho gusto Practa, y dime esta cerca la ciudad de Morroc.- le pregunto Rofin.

-No está muy lejos de aquí, a unas 5 uh 8 horas de camino, pero bueno yo te podría llevar, si no tienes prisa me gustaría llegar a un lugar primero.- le dijo la Practa.

-Pues prisa no llevo tanta, pero si me llevas a la ciudad, yo te acompaño a donde tengas que ir.- le dijo Rofin.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos.- le dijo Practa.

-Bien ¿y a donde vamos?- Pregunto Rofin.

-A la Guild de los Assassin.- le dijo Practa tomándolo de la mano y apresurando el paso.

-¿A la Guild de los Assassin?- Rofin no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Es así como Rofin y su nueva compañera Practa se dirigían hacia la misteriosa Guild de los Assassin, Rofin no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba, pero esperara que sea lo que sea, todo marchara bien.


	12. Capitulo 12: Asesina blanca

Capitulo 12

Asesina blanca.

Rofin se encontraba junto con la Thief Practa rumbo a la Guild de los Assassin, el había leído en algún libro que ese lugar estaba en lo más profundo del desierto, que muy pocos aventureros conocían su ubicación, se preguntaba qué razón llevaría Practa para ir a la Guild de los Assassin.

-¿Y a que vamos a ese lugar?-Pregunto Rofin.

-Pues es obvio, voy hacer mi prueba de Assassin.- le dijo Practa.

Rofin se asusto, jamás había visto a un Assassin, y no tenía ganas de toparlo ahora que Marvin, Gaeda o Wagner no se encontraban a los alrededores, caminaron un par de horas, Rofin para quitarse la idea de la cabeza empezó a preguntarle a Practa sobre ella, también sobre él, se entero que Practa era un año mayor que él, que ya tenía más de un año como aventurera, además que viajaba sola, Rofin le comento sobre su alianza.

-Se escucha interesante, pero por el momento declinare tu oferta Rofin, tengo cosas que hacer antes sola, pero si llega el momento, ten por seguro que me uniré a tu ejercito de conquista mundial.- le dijo Practa bromeando a Rofin.

Los dos seguían platicando, cuando enfrente de ellos la una figura de arena se apareció ante ellos y los ataco por sorpresa.

-Es un Sandman, cuidado Rofin son muy escurridizos.- le dijo Practa, desenfundando su daga.

Rofin trato de atacar al Sandman pero este era muy rápido, Practa lo ataco con su enorme agilidad pudo enterrar su daga, Rofin y Practa siguieron su camino tras derrotar al Sandman, de vez en cuando aparecían mas y mas Sandman, entonces a lo lejos vieron lo que parecía ser las ruinas de una vieja pirámide, Practa le indico que esa era la Guild, Rofin y Practa apresuraron el camino, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a las escalinatas para llegar a la base de la pirámide un enorme grupo de Sandman les interrumpió, Practa y Rofin empezaron a atacar al grupo de Sandman, pero eran demasiados para ellos 2, Practa atacaba con su velocidad a los Sandman pero esta vez eran demasiados para que pudiera esquivar todos los golpes, Rofin en cambio trataba de mantenerlos a raya, el Bash no parecía surtirles demasiado efecto puesto que al ser de arena el daño era muy poco, Rofin quedo totalmente abrumado cuando observo la cantidad de Sandman que había.

-Maldición, deben ser casi 50 Sandman.- le gritaba Practa.

Rofin sabía que no tenía la mínima oportunidad si los atacaba uno a uno, aun con Practa eran demasiados para ellos 2 solos, Rofin se estaba agotando, de repente Rofin empezó a recordar la nueva técnica que tenia, pero con Practa a su espalda también ella resultaría dañada.

Practa vio a Rofin, entonces sin mediar palabra entendió el por qué Rofin estaba tan pensativo.

-Rofin, en cuanto me oculte has tu técnica, Hidding.- Practa uso su técnica de ocultamiento.

Desapareció frente a Rofin, entonces recordó que los Thief tiene la posibilidad de ocultarse y la mayoría de los ataques no les afecta de esta forma, a si que sin pensarlo dos veces, Rofin levanto su espada.

-¡Magnum Break!-Grito Rofin.

El ataque fue devastador, elimino a una gran parte de los Sandman, los demás salieron huyendo, cuando se fue el peligro apareció de nuevo Practa.

-Eres increíble Rofin, en verdad debes ser uno de los miembros más fuertes de tu alianza.- le dijo emocionada Practa.

Rofin estaba apenado, de que Practa se emocionara, Micchi no era tan fácil de impresionar y mas estando a lado Garael, tras asegurarse que no había peligro, empezaron a subir las escalinatas, cuando llegaron al final vieron la pirámide que se levantaba ante ellos, caminaron hacia ella, era muy alta, subieron de nuevo las escalinatas para llegar a la cumbre, Rofin a la mitad de las escalinatas estaba agotado, no recordaba cuando había subido tantos escalones, con trabajo llegaron los 2 a la cima de la pirámide, enfrente de ellos estaba la entrada a la Guild, se dirigieron a la puerta cuando frente a ellos se formo una oscura sombra en el suelo, de esta salió un hombre, Rofin palideció al ver la forma en que aparecía.

-Que desean ustedes aquí.- pregunto el misterioso hombre.

-Mi nombre es Practa y vengo hacer la prueba de Assassin, este es mi acompañante Rofin, solo vino a apoyarme.- le dijo muy segura Practa.

-¿Acaso necesitabas ayuda para llegar hasta aquí Thief inútil?- le dijo el hombre despectivamente.

- No necesite ayuda, pero al ser mi novio, no quería que ante mi ausencia estuviera tentado de ver a otra que no fuera yo, además es muy lindo como para que le corte el cuello.- dijo Practa mientras le acariciaba el rostro a Rofin.

Este se quedo helado con la conversación que tenían Practa y el sujeto, su sentido común lo hubiera echo protestar ante la afirmación de Practa de que él era su novio, pero su sentido de la seguridad le indicaba que se quedara callado y apoyara cada cosa que dijera Practa.

-Muy bien, si crees que estas lista chiquilla estúpida para soportar la prueba pasa.- Practa empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

Rofin intento seguir a Practa, pero el sujeto le informo que él no podía pasar, que tendría que esperarla ahí, Rofin acepto gustoso a esperarla ahí, busco un lugar con sombra se tumbo y se puso a descansar, los minutos se hicieron horas, Rofin fue vencido por el tiempo, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por Practa.

-hola dormilón, oye tengo que pedirte algo, quítate la ropa.- le dijo Practa.

-La ropa ¿para qué quieres que me la quite?- le cuestiono Rofin algo confundido, además vio que Practa aun llevaba su ropa de Thief, tal vez no había pasado la prueba y como castigo el pagaría con su ropaje.

-Tu confía dame tu uniforme de Swordman.- le volvió a insistir Practa.

Rofin de mala gana se paro y se quito toda la ropa de Swordman, Practa se retiro con la ropa y la funda de la espada de Rofin, este solo se quedo con su ropa interior y su espada, cuando Rofin pensó que nada podía ser peor, del interior de la Guild aparecieron un grupo de Assassin, estos al ver a Rofin en ropa interior tratando de cubrirse con la espalda soltaron carcajadas y siguieron su camino, definitivamente Practa pagaría por esto pensó Rofin.

Había pasado más de una hora desde que Practa le había quitado su ropa, cuando de nuevo se abrió la puerta de la Guild de los Assassin, del interior aventaron un bulto envuelto en papel, le dijeron que eso era suyo, Rofin desenvolvió las prendas era su traje de Swordman, pero ya no era del mismo color que siempre, ahora la mayoría de su uniforme era de un rojo más intenso, su cinturón, funda y las hombreras eran de un color verde como el símbolo de la alianza, Rofin se puso su ropaje, también se dio cuenta que habían reparado los pequeños daños que tenia por usarlo tanto en combate, a Rofin le gusto su nuevo uniforme pero pensaba que dirían sus amigos cuando lo vieran.

La tarde dio paso a la noche y Practa aun no regresaba, Rofin contemplaba las estrellas, el cielo estaba tan claro, la luna apareció en el cielo estrellado del desierto, Rofin sintió una mano que se puso en su hombro, al darse vuelta Rofin se encontró ante una Assassin, aunque su traje era como el de las demás Assassin, este era totalmente blanco, vio Rofin que la chica era muy parecida a Practa, la única diferencia era que si cabello también era blanco como la nieve.

-Que tal Rofin, ¿cómo me veo?- pregunto la Assassin.

-Practa, eres tu pero, won, te vez increíble, pero tu cabello ¿qué paso?- se precintaba Rofin asombrado.

-te refieres a este- Practa le enseño una peluca pelirroja.

-Usabas peluca- aun más asombrado Rofin.

-Si es que no quería que me reconocieran, bueno ahora ya no importa, bueno que te parece si emprendemos en esta clara noche nuestro camino a Morroc.- le dijo Practa quien ahora se había trasformado en una hermosa Assassin.

Rofin estaba encantado, y empezaron su camino hacia Morroc, Practa le había cometido que si caminaban aprisa, llegaría antes del medio día a Morroc y evitarían el calor, así que Rofin aun mas entusiasmado apresuro su andar a Morroc, pronto se reuniría con sus amigos, pero sobretodo con Micchi.


	13. Capitulo 13: Sueños y Lagrimas

Capitulo 13: Sueños y lagrimas.

Practa y Rofin caminaban bajo el cielo estrellado que coronaba el desierto de Morroc, la noche apenas llegaba a su plenitud, Rofin pensaba que hubiera sido mejor idea quedarse en la Guild de los Assassin pero recordó que no era un lugar muy amigable, y menos para el al ser un Swordman así que caminar sería lo mejor, conforme pasaban los minutos el frio del desierto se hacía mas y mas, caminar ayudaría a que el calor invadiera su cuerpo, así Rofin y Practa siguieron su camino.

Rofin miro al cielo, pensaba como estarían sus amigos, lo estarían buscando, o se alegrarían que se por fin se habían desecho de él, como estaría Micchi o Gaeda, de seguro ya estarían sentados alrededor de una fogata, y estarían cenando algo delicioso, sin embargo el ahora estaba en el desierto, con una Assassin muy linda, sin saber el rumbo, sin nada que ver solo la linda Assassin, su único consuelo era seguir el dulce aroma de la linda Assassin, vaya que su rostro era lindo pensaba Rofin, cuando abrió los ojos de golpe y se paró en seco

-Que estoy pensando.- dijo Rofin poniéndose rojo.

Rofin siguió atrás de Practa, ella aun mantenía el paso, de vez en cuando se volteaba para indicarle que iban por buen rumbo, Rofin miro al cielo, calculo que era casi medianoche, Practa le dijo a Rofin que tendrían que subir una pequeña colina, Rofin no estaba muy seguro, era de noche y aunque el cielo era claro las piedras podían ser engañosas.

-Vamos Rofin con esto avanzaremos mas, si rodeamos perderemos una hora de camino o mas.- le dijo Practa señalándole el deseo que tenía el de llegar lo más pronto posible a Morroc.

Rofin de mala gana acepto, así que empezaron a subir Practa iba al frente y Rofin detrás de ella, al principio era fácil pero empezó a haber piedras más grandes para subir y la pendiente a inclinarse más, cada vez costaba mas y mas trabajo subir, Rofin trataba de no mirar mucho hacia arriba ya que en algunos momentos las piernas de Practa quedaban a su vista y era mejor no hacer enojar a una Assassin.

Los brazos y piernas de Rofin empezaban a doler, era muy duro subir la colina, pero quería aguantar, como se iba a quejar ante Practa que parecía no inmutarse aun subiendo esa dura colina, cuando iban a medio camino de subida, escucho un ruido arriba de su cabeza, Rofin volteo y vio como Practa resbalaba por la colina, Rofin rápidamente se apresuro a ir hacia ella, estaba sentada, cuando llego Rofin a su lado ella se quitaba el polvo, Rofin le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella trato de incorporarse pero fue a caer al suelo.

-Practa que paso, que tienes.- pregunto Rofin al ver el gesto de dolor de Practa.

-Me torcí el tobillo creo, no te preocupes estaré bien.- trato Practa de volverse a incorporar pero el dolor no la dejaba estar en pie.

Rofin se dio cuenta que Practa no podría subir sola, el podría ayudarla pero en la noche sería muy arriesgado, trato de pensar que hacer, tampoco la bajada sería fácil, Rofin le daba vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, cuando vio a unos metros de ahí una pequeña cueva que se hacía en las rocas, sería mejor esperar la mañana así podrían pensar que hacer y tal vez el tobillo de Practa estaría un poco mejor.

Rofin llevo en brazos a Practa, esta se puso algo nerviosa cuando Rofin se acerco y sin pensarlo la levanto, Rofin se sorprendió de lo ligera que era ella, cuando iba hacia la cueva se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que cargaba una chica en sus brazos y se sonrojo todo su rostro agradeció que la noche cubriera su vergüenza, puso a Practa en la cueva y se sentó aun lado de ella.

-Practa trata de descansar, mañana veremos cómo amanece tu pie, pero por el momento descansa.- le dijo Rofin sin darle ninguna oportunidad de objetar la decisión tomada por él.

Rofin trato de dormir, pero un pequeño ruido lo despertó, aunque era muy oscuro pudo darse cuenta que Practa temblaba de frio, la verdad es que hacia frio, el llevaba su ropa de Swordman y lo ayudaba a calentarse un poco pero la ropa de Practa era muy ligera, se levanto y busco en los alrededores, para su suerte encontró unas pocas ramas secas de algún árbol que debió haber existido por ahí, Rofin tomo las ramas y fue hacia donde Practa, luego rebusco entre las piedras y encontró un poco de hierbajos secos, los tomo y fue hacia donde dejo las ramas, uso su espada para provocar unas chispas y poder encender el fuego, era un fuego débil pero lo suficiente para dar algo de calor, Practa no dijo nada, pero con sus ojos agradeció el gesto de Rofin.

-Ven Rofin siéntate a mi lado así será un poco mas cálido.- le pidió Practa, invitándolo con su mano a sentarse a su izquierda.

Rofin fue hacia donde le indicaba Practa, poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de ambos y cayeron sumidos por el cansancio.

Rofin abrió los ojos aun no amanecía, cuando sintió algo cálido a su costado, para su sorpresa vio a Practa abrazada a él, su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del de Rofin, podía sentir sus respiraciones chocando, vio con detenimiento el rostro de esta chica, era muy lindo, bastante lindo pensó él, podría fácilmente competir con Micchi, no era tierno como el de Micchi ni tan elegante como el de Gaeda pero era hermosa, debía reconocerla, Rofin sintió como Practa apretaba un poco su abrazo hacia Rofin, este tembló al sentir los pechos de ella apretarse en su costado, vio de nuevo a Practa, "dios es muy hermosa" pensaba Rofin, podía oír el latido de su corazón, el aliento de Practa era cálido y por alguna extraña razón era muy embriagante para Rofin, un aroma dulce, quiera sentirlo un poco mas, Rofin acerco su rostro aun mas, quería saborear un poco más el dulce aliento de la chica, entonces vio los labios de Practa, eran endemoniadamente tentadores, eran finos y el suave rosado de ellos lo invitaban a probarlos, Rofin trataba de luchar pero su instinto lo dominaba, acerco sus labios a los de ella, el aliento de ella lo quemaba, debía hacerlo, se atrevería tendría el valor de robarle un beso a una chica dormida, acerco sus labios más un poco más, cerró los ojos, y se detuvo.

Sabía que si se acercaba menos de un centímetro más llegaría a su objetivo, pero no podía hacerlo, como podría robarle un beso a una chica dormida, se sonrió, no podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, retiro un poco su rostro, entonces sin poderlo dejar reaccionar, el rostro de Practa se movió hacia el suyo, Rofin abrió sus ojos de par en par, sintió los labios de Practa juntándose con los suyos, Rofin se quedo helado, instintivamente movió un poco sus labios, para su sorpresa Practa hizo más profundo el beso, pudo sentir como su boca era profanada por la lengua de ella, Rofin estaba totalmente perdido jamás había sentido esa sensación, se sentía tan bien, no podía creer lo que le pasaba una linda chica lo estaba besando como nunca, cuando duro eso ni el mismo lo sabe, le pareció que el tiempo era eterno pero a la vez extremadamente corto, cuando Practa alejo un poco su rostro Rofin abrió los ojos nuevamente, vio los ojos de Practa cerrados pero sin duda estaba llorando.

-por favor, no me mates.- sollozo Practa.

Que fue eso, Rofin se quedo sorprendido, sin duda alguna Practa seguía durmiendo, era un sueño, o estaba recordando algo de su pesado, nuevamente la escucho suplicar por su vida, como una niña aterrorizada, Rofin estaba sorprendido, ¿era un sueño? Si no lo era entonces es algo de su pasado, que era aquello, lo único que supo hacer fue abrazarla y dejarla llorar en sueños.


End file.
